The Idealist
by Breeze2
Summary: With aching feet, Nell realised that she had lost one of her mother's beautiful slippers. Above all else, she had to get away before they found her, before they knew the truth of who she was ... a retelling of Cinderella. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

The Idealist

Prologue

The pounding of her footsteps was the only sound she could hear in the forest. It seemed that she snapped every twig and crashed into every branch as she tore through the dark wood.

In her ears, her heart pounded a frantic rhythm – quickened by a mix of fear and exertion.

Somewhere above her, she heard an owl screech. But at least for now, she seemed to be alone with the night creatures.

Silently cursing, she yanked up the skirts of the gown as they caught on yet another bush - the same gown that she had so carefully and lovingly slipped into just four hours before.

She stopped. Heaving gasps escaped from her mouth as she struggled to catch her breath. For the first time she became aware of the aching in her shoeless foot.

_How could she have lost one of Mother's precious slippers?_

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered how lovely they had been - ivory satin underneath and covered in thousands of beads – beautiful and utterly unique. Regretfully, she raised the lone remaining slipper – stained and scuffed. It was a mockery of its once perfect beauty.

A gap had been torn in the silk where the beads had been wrenched away. She was about to touch the space created when a new sound reached her ears. Loud and piercing against the still of the night.

Hoof beats.

Without a thought, she plunged recklessly into the forest. She _had _to be near Felden, it couldn't be that far.

A new sound reached her ears, a long drawn out call. "_Nell!_"

She froze, rooted to the spot. But she hadn't called herself Nell ... how did they know?

Truly frightened now, she suddenly caught a glimmer of light. Felden!

With renewed energy she tore towards the manor house. If only she could get in and out before they arrived, maybe Meg and she could slip out the side before they were caught.

Desperately, she raced across the front lawn, running to escape from the pounding sound of the pursuing riders...


	2. Chapter One

The Idealist

Chapter One

In so many fairy tales I have read, I have seen losing a parent romanticised. The poor helpless child loses one or both of their parents, before being adopted by some rich and powerful person who makes all their dreams come true. Not having a parent is portrayed as tragic but with an undeniable romance. My friends loved those stories growing up, but I did not.

To lose a parent is not romantic. It tears a hole in a child's heart, leaving a gap that they will always struggle to fill.

I don't want to quash the idea of hope in stories, but I want to bring some realism, from the perspective of someone who knows. But I'm getting ahead of myself here; this story does start with joy and happiness and yes, romance – at its most idealistic and beautiful.

There was once a young man called Roland. He was a content, hard working young man, the son of a well-to-do farmer who had done well for himself. With a good education and sound principles instilled in him from a child, Roland left his father's land to do his expected time in their country's army.

He found initial training demanding, but Roland thrived under the hard drills and constant working with weapons. He became known by his comrades as 'Spark' for his moments of humour and positivity in the midst of their training. In particular, he became close friends with a young soldier named Darius, with whom he shared a skill with a bow.

Darius was an odd one.

Where their comrades would tell stories of their lives back home, of their trades and families, Darius would only say that he had been sent away by his father, and because of this, the others avoided him. Roland didn't. He gave Darius space and would talk to him on inconsequential things. After a time the two men became training comrades, until they were both skilled longbowsmen and were assigned to the same unit.

It was at this time that a fateful event occurred. The northern kingdom of Deburan invaded their country Isen, burning border villages and destroying crops. Both Roland and Darius were sent to fight, risking their lives in the defence of their country.

In a long and arduous campaign that lasted six months, the two young men became as brothers and fought valiantly. Every day they would shoot together and protect each others' backs.

On a day which seemed as any other in that never-ending war, their unit was assigned to fire upon the enemy's front line and in response, their ranks were caught under heavy fire. Darius took an arrow in the gut and would have died, had Roland not carried him three miles back to safety. He took two arrows in the right leg, yet still bravely carried his friend to safety and a surgeon.

In the end, Darius was saved from severe injury, but Roland was forced to walk with a limp for the rest of his life, never again able to run straight and without great difficulty. But they made it home under a flag of victory.

It was only when they had reached the safety of their country's capital that Darius confessed what he had long kept a secret. He was the illegitimate son of the king's greatest friend, Duke Samuel. Amazed, Roland found himself being taken to the Duke's great home and before a score of witnesses, he was knighted and given lands.

His simple act of friendship and goodness to a fellow human creature had earned him a wealth and prestige he had never sought.

When Roland returned home to his father's farm, he was celebrated as a hero and finally allowed himself to look with love on the one girl he had always cared for- the daughter of the town blacksmith. A lass called Eleanor.

Sweet, gentle and loving, Eleanor gave her whole heart to this good man and they lived together in happiness and joy. Despite their wealth and lands, they lived simply – enjoying the uncomplicated pleasures of life and working hard alongside those they hired. Their friend Darius was a frequent visitor, leaving the pressures of his father's house to live a simpler life.

It was during this first year of their marriage that Eleanor discovered she was pregnant and the next summer, a baby girl was born. Named Nell after her mother, she was a small baby with a sunny smile and infectious giggle that made everyone happy.

As you have probably guessed, I knew that baby. In fact, I still know and love her. I was there the day she was born and held her precious self in my arms. I still remember every moment, though these events happened so long ago.

They say that people don't fall in love on first sight; but if I saw anything that day it was two parents who fell in love with their first and only child.

It's difficult to find a word to describe the first five years of Nell's life – but I believe that the most suitable is beautiful. Her parents and the village doted upon that child. She had the most infectious giggle you could imagine and was always on the hunt to get herself into some mischief, although most tricks were caught by her eagle-eyes mother before they occurred.

Lady Elanor was a devoted mother; spending every moment of every day with her little girl. They did everything together – from gardening to riding to cooking. But as well as learning womanly skills under her mother, Nell also learnt her most important lesson – to always look for the good in every situation.

A few weeks after Nell's fifth birthday there was great joy when Lady Eleanor announced that she was again pregnant. Great preparations were made and the little girl grew excited as she anticipated the arrival of her little brother or sister.

But on a wild winter night, the young girl's life was touched by tragedy for the first time. Dear, sweet Lady Eleanor died in child birth and her tiny infant son with her.

Sir Roland was devastated and clung to his little girl. Nell became his shadow in those dark weeks. She followed her father everywhere; even refusing to sleep in her own bed for fear that she might "fall asleep like Mother".

For the next year she slept in Roland's bed and slowly, they started to heal. With the coming of the next spring, they started to ride out once more, to walk through their favourite woods and once again take an interest in the life of the estate. Nell was forever by her father's side and though she might not laugh as much, her smiles started to return. She returned to gathering flowers for the dinner table and was even known to occasionally baking in the kitchen.

As the years passed, she continued to accompany her father everywhere. Days were spent aiding their tenants and sorting the estate accounts. She developed quite a talent for number-work and would often spend hours tallying up their profits and expenditure. In the end, Lord Roland took to calling her 'his little clerk', and eventually became reliant upon her for helping with the money of the estate.

By her eleventh birthday, Roland and Nell had a settled, comfortable pattern of life that suited them both. But it was during one of their daily rides on a summer day that Roland spotted something. They had just galloped across a field for the sheer exhilaration of it when he saw his daughter through different eyes. Her thick braids of dark hair were windswept and messy, her nose was freckled from the sun, she was red with sweat and she wore a faded dress with a patch in one sleeve. A memory of his neat, beautiful wife came into his mind and he suddenly felt ashamed.

"Nell," he said gently, "I'm so sorry, I've failed you."

Nell stared at her father. "What do you mean, Papa?" she demanded, "I can't think of a single way in which you've failed me."

"You haven't had any training to be a lady, love," Roland replied with regret. "You should know how to dress and dance by your age."

She laughed. "Papa, what need do I have for such accomplishments? How will they help us of the estate? Will my being able to dance help you to balance the crop sales or measure the cost of seed against our profit last year?"

"I suppose not, Nell. But you are the heir of this estate and when you marry your husband will expect you to have such accomplishments. Do you not wish to have pretty dresses and go to balls?"

"Father, I have never wished for such things!" Nell protested, "Why should I want life to change?"

But having come to this realisation, Roland was determined to rectify his "mistake". Before she knew it, Nell found herself attending dancing lessons and being forced to dress in a more suitable "ladylike" manner. She was denied her usual pleasure of riding all day and was forced to go out and pay "calls" to their neighbours. It was during one such excursion with her father that she came to meet Lady Rosamund and her daughters Ethel and Maude.

Nell took an instant dislike to Lady Rosamund and her daughter Ethel, who was a carbon-copy of her "darling Mama". Both were haughty, magnificently dressed and beautiful in a cool, distant sort of way with ice-blue eyes and golden curls of hair that never seemed to be out of place. By comparison, Maude was plump and jolly with the same blond hair and style of dress, but kinder and far more approachable. She and Nell soon grew to be fast friends and it was because of this that Nell's father made a life-changing decision for them all. He thought that Nell lacked the support of female company and decided to propose to Rosamund.

Surprised and slightly hurt by her father's decision to act without consulting her, Nell remembered her mother's lesson and sought to make the best of it. So, when the day of the wedding arrived and she joined her father at the front of the chapel and tried very hard to be truly happy for them. But in the back of her mind, she saw her mother's face and kept wondering what she would think of this marriage.

She confided these concerns to Meg, the family's old cook and was comforted by the old woman who was more grandmother than cook to the little girl.

"Does your Papa not still love you just as much, Nell?" The girl nodded. "Then why do you think he's married Lady Rosamund?"

"To be happy?" she queried.

The old cook smiled. "Yes, and to bring a mistress to our estate once more. He's not trying to replace your dear mother; he's just trying to give you more female company for when you grow up my love. Aren't you happy that Maude will be your sister?" Nell nodded. "Then focus upon that and all the fun you'll both have together."

With this reassurance, Nell returned to the wedding and spent an enjoyable afternoon playing hide and seek with Maude in the library.

But if she had expected life to remain the same after her father's marriage, she was sadly mistaken. The very next day she was taken aside by her new step mother and told that her training to be a lady was about to begin. In the blink of an eye, her carefree days of riding and helping her father vanished. Instead her time was filled with dancing lessons, sewing lessons, poetry reading and endless calls to dull, dull neighbours. As well as this, she was expected to only ride at a ladylike speed and even her number-work was forbidden in pursuit of more "ladylike" pursuits.

Although she struggled under this new regime, Nell held her tongue from love of her Father and tried her best to fulfil her stepmother's wishes. But it seemed that the harder she tried, the less she seemed to please her stepmother. Her dancing steps were "too heavy", her sewing "too clumsy", her poetry reading "too wooden" and her conversation "severely lacking in interesting content". By comparison, Ethel apparently danced "like an angel", sewed with "real elegance", read with "deep sentiment" and conversed with "a wide vocabulary and flair". Lady Rosamund would always say that it was because her daughter came from an "unimpeachable bloodline" and was "made for greatness".

It seemed that even poor Maude was overlooked in favour of her sister, but it was through being ignored that Nell and Maude moved from friendship to true affection. They became closer that Maude and Ethel had ever been, confiding secrets and generally spending the majority of their time in the other's company.

But just a week after the first anniversary of Sir Roland and Lady Rosamund's marriage, Nell's life was once again struck by tragedy. The winter had been dreadfully cruel. Heavy snows and biting winds had torn through the land of Isen, carrying a dreadful sickness that killed many.

It was on a journey of kindness to a sick tenant that Sir Roland became ill with the disease. He suffered for weeks, alternately boiling with fever or being cold with chills. Nell was his constant nurse, feeding him what she could and dampening his brow against the fever – but all in vain. After eleven days of suffering, he summoned his family and spoke to them all in turn of his love for them and hopes for their future.

"Please love Nell as I have come to love Ethel and Maude," he begged his wife. "Be her mother and father, as I no longer can."

"Of course, my love," Lady Rosamund had promised, kissing his hand. He had then blessed both his step daughters before turning to Nell.

"Be happy, my Nelly," he said gently, stroking her cheek. "You have been my joy and sunshine since the love of my life passed away. Always remember what she said, my Nell. Look for the good in every situation, don't give up. Continue to bring your sunshine into everyone's lives. I love you."

Nell didn't bother to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks, but embraced her father with her whole strength. "I love you, Papa," she whispered, kissing his paling cheek.

Sir Roland died soon after, leaving his daughter an orphan.

It was only after the death of this good man, that the true nature of Lady Rosamund was revealed.

The very day after her husband was buried; she summoned Nell early and stared at her with a gimlet eye. "It is time you started to earn your keep, girl," she stated coldly.

"Earn my keep, stepmother?" Nell queried in confusion.

"Yes, earn your keep. When your father died he left you in my sole care and wished for me to provide for you. This I will do, but you in return must do your part."

"But ... how?"

"By fulfilling the role you have always seemed to covet – you shall take your place below stairs and can give up this pretence of being a lady."

"You mean ... be a – a servant?"

"Indeed. I have two daughters of my own to provide for and cannot afford to pay for your lessons as well."

"But stepmother, there's always been more than enough money ..."

"_Silence!_" At this, Lady Rosamund struck Nell across the face with such violence that she was sent reeling. "You are the granddaughter of a _blacksmith_ for heaven's sake! What right have you to be treated as a _lady_?"

Nell stared, struck dumb by her sudden fear. Who was this stranger?

"Your father may have been a lord, but even that was only awarded for saving the Duke Samuel's son. The very idea of my raising you to be a _lady_ is simply preposterous."

"But ... but you promised my father you would love me ..."

"I am showing you love, child. By reintroducing you to your rightful place in society, I am ridding you of any false hopes about your future. Do you really believe that a gentleman of good birth would want to marry a skinny, low-bred pretender such as yourself? No, I am doing you a favour. Now go downstairs and report to Meg in the kitchen, I have informed her of your change in station and I suggest you accept it. Or I shall be forced to punish you again."

Nell blanched away from her stepmother and scuttled out of her room. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she descended the steps to the kitchen and flung herself at Meg. Gently, the old cook hushed the poor girl's crying.

"I'm sorry, my love," she murmured, "but what can you do? Mistress Rosamund controls the money and runs the estate. Just remember what your dear mother said; always try to find the good in the situation."

"But Father made her promise to love me as a d-daughter," Nell choked. "How is this love?"

"Lovey, I'm not sure that Lady Rosamund really knows what love is. Haven't we often spoken of her favouritism for Miss Ethel?"

Nell nodded, wiping her eyes. "I suppose so and at least I'm with you Meg."

The old cook smiled. "There's my ray of sunshine." She hugged the girl. "Now come love, let's get you out of that lovely gown and into something a bit more suitable. You just wait and I promise you, something will turn up."

As she took off her silken gown, Nell felt as though she was peeling off an old life and donning a new one. With regret, she put on the plain black one that was offered to her and bound her hair in a serviceable plait. Her cheek still ached from the blow it had been given and with that as almost a constant reminder, she said a silent good bye to her old life.

But with the new life came a determination to face each new challenge with as much courage as she could. She might be a servant today but when she was grown, she made herself a promise.

One day, she _would_ again be free.

* * *

Author's note:

This story has been bumping around my mind since I watched 'Into the Woods' in January. I loved the idea of an uncertain Cinderella who's not sure she wants to marry the Prince. I also really liked the realism that was given to the character through the film and that's what I want to create in this story – a realistic retelling of Cinderella. I was also inspired by another Cinderella retelling called 'The Slipper and the Rose' – it gives the prince a proper character and back story which can be lacking in other retellings. Again – it gives the story a realism that I want to emulate in this retelling of this much loved fairytale.

Thanks so much for reading, my aim is to complete a full length story for the first time on here, so this won't be the longest story, but I am hoping to update regularly, once a fortnight at the latest.

Please read and review, all feedback gladly received!

Breeze.


	3. Chapter Two

The Idealist

Chapter Two

Duke Darius of Isen was having a long day. Of maybe it was déjà vu, he wasn't sure which.

All he knew was that he found himself once more standing before the stout figure of Mrs Werren, the head of the Royal Laundry, listening to yet another trick that Prince Tristan had played on her.

It was the third time this week.

"I wouldn't be so put out my lord, if it didn't keep happening. But Prince Tristan used a very solid metal bucket this time and it caught me in the temple when it was falling on my head. I feel quite dizzy and am certain I shall have a bruise tomorrow."

Mrs Werren raised a work-roughened hand to show the place she had been hit. It was true; a sizable bump was starting to appear above her right eyebrow. It looked tender and must have caused some pain.

Duke Darius sighed.

"I am very sorry to hear that my previous conversation did not bear fruit, Mrs Werren, please be assured that I will ensure the Prince knows the severity of my displeasure."

"Thank you, my lord, I should be most grateful," the laundry mistress replied, bobbing him a quick curtsey before she left.

Darius allowed himself the indulgence of a groan before striding off in the direction of the sword-fighting arena. He was loath to interrupt Prince Edgar, but he knew that if these antics from Prince Tristan were allowed to continue, then King Aldred would have to be involved.

At all costs, he was determined that the king should not be bothered with this - given the rising pressure from Deburan on their northern border. The last thing his old friend needed to be bothered with was his younger son's pranks.

As he strode through the archway, he was relieved to see that the training had just come to an end. Twelve or so young men were stretching near the edge of the training arena, dusty and flushed. In their midst he caught the glimpse of a brown curly head and raised his voice to be heard.

"Prince Edgar!" The young man turned and instantly started towards him. He broke into a light jog and approached the duke with a slight smile.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" he enquired, wiping sweat from his face.

"I'm afraid that Tristan has been causing trouble with the staff, Edgar," the duke replied. "I have already spoken to him of it, but this is the third time this week he has played a prank upon Mrs Werren. I am afraid she has a rising bruise from a falling bucket catching her upon the temple."

Edgar frowned. "A metal bucket you say? I only ever remember wooden ones from our childhood antics in Mrs Dorvey's kitchen."

"Well my lad, as you have heard, Tristan has decided to upgrade those childish frolics to something more serious. In truth, I came to see if you would have any idea where he might be hiding. Can you think of any escape hole you used to flee to as a youngster?"

The prince paused for a moment as he considered. "I would place my money on either the hay loft or the grain store, my lord. Those were our regular haunts, though I cannot remember the last time I had cause to run to either."

The duke nodded. "Then may I solicit your help in this, Edgar? If I cover the granary and you the hay loft, we shall be able to find our culprit far more quickly." Edgar readily agreed and they parted hurriedly in either direction.

Inwardly cursing, the older prince strode towards the hayloft, wondering what had possessed his younger brother to all of a sudden behave like an adolescent. He had had a mischievous streak in his youth. They had both felt the rage of both Mrs Werren and Mrs Dorvey in their childhood, but it had been years since Tristan's last trick. He was now fifteen and but a week from beginning his training to be a knight …

Edgar suddenly halted.

His training to become a knight, of course! Tristan would be sowing his 'wild oats' as the duke would put it, trying to rid himself of his mischief before his departure to the west. But of course, he would choose to do it this week, with their father just on the brink of negotiations with Deburan.

In his annoyance, Edgar broke into a run and approached the old hay loft, wondering whether Tristan would be following his old tricks. With swift steps he climbed the rickety case, shouting loudly for his brother.

A hiss greeted his shouts. "Ed, is that you?" A tousled mop of sandy curls followed the voice.

Edgar bit back a smile at his brother's expression. He still seemed so young to him at times. "Who else would it be pup?" he asked, using his childhood nickname for his brother. "Who else would know to find you here of all places?"

Tristan grinned. "Has Uncle Darius been enlisting your help then, Edgar?"

"He's concerned about your behavior Tristan and I have to say that I am a little alarmed. Are you so concerned about your departure that you need to play these childish tricks? Do you know that Mrs Werren has a sizable graze on the side of her head from the bucket you propped up? She could have been seriously hurt."

"You know as well as I that old Werry's got a head made of stone, Ed," Tristan laughed. "We got her good and proper many times when we were boys."

Edgar shook his head. "With a wooden bucket, Tris, not a metal one and what do you mean by these antics anyway? How do you think Father would feel if he was to hear of such behavior?"

His brother's face fell. "Edgar, Father doesn't need to know of this. I only meant it for a joke."

"It's gone beyond a mere joke now. That is why my lord the duke sought me out. You need to come and apologise Tristan, it's the only way to resolve this."

Tristan groaned. "You're not serious, Ed? It was a joke for the hundredth time!"

"It's not amusing to anyone when you risk seriously harming an older lady. Mrs Werren has worked hard all her life and it's small thanks from us if she receives frequent blows in the head for her years of faithful service."

"Fine! Just don't turn into a king before my eyes!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you Tris, but I have little choice in the matter."

Tristan grew more serious. "I am sorry Edgar, I truly meant no harm."

Edgar allowed himself a smile. "I know, but you have to realise that you aren't a child any more Tristan. When you reach maturity, life becomes a lot more serious and people expect you to realise that – _especially_ if you're a prince."

"Don't I know it."

"Welcome to the world, pup." Edgard side-stepped as he earned himself an elbow in the side.

With slow steps they headed back to the laundry and a now red-faced Mrs Werren. She glanced up in surprise from viewing her workforce and bobbed a deep curtsey. The workforce likewise bobbed deeply, although some among the younger maids could not help whispering at the entrance of the two princes.

"My lords," Mrs Werren said crisply, "what may I do for you?"

Tristan gazed guiltily at the lump now rising on the laundry mistress' face and would have left if Edgar had not clamped a hand on his shoulder. "My brother wishes to say something to you, Mistress Werren," he replied.

"Oh yes, your highness, and what is that?" the old woman replied with, throwing a thoroughly scornful look at his brother.

"I am very sorry, Werr- Mistress Werren for my inconsiderate and completely inappropriate actions," Tristan stated. "I had no right to play any of those tricks upon you and completely apologise. Please feel assured it will never happen again."

The laundress placed two red hands on her ample hips and glared at the prince as though he were a mere stripling. "I should certainly hope not, my lord Tristan. I would have expected such behaviour when you were a young boy, but I hope you would have more restraint now you are approaching maturity."

"Please feel assured, Mistress Werren that my brother will _never_ comport himself in such an manner again," Edgar assured her. "If he does, please send word to me and he will be immediately dealt with."

Tristan flinched.

Edgar suddenly had an idea. "In fact, I believe that it would do him a lot of good to help you clear up the mess that his trick made."

His brother stared, "what? No Edgar you can't be serious …"

"I am completely serious and I hope it teaches you respect for hard working people, brother."

Without another word, Edgar strode out of the laundry, leaving his brother to the tender mercies of Mrs Werren.

Once within the confines of his own chambers, though, he was unable to resist a hearty laugh at the idea of Tristan mopping the laundry mistress' gleaming floor, watched by all the laundry maids. After washing and dressing in clean clothes, he was just pondering whether to visit his mother, when a loud knocking sounded at his door.

Without waiting for an answer, a dark, stockily-built young man strode straight in. "Laundry duty, Edgar? Are you serious?"

Edgar laughed in response and nodded. "It was your father who got me involved Simeon, and Tristan truly did deserve it. He caused Mrs Werren to be hit very hard in the temple."

"I heard something of it from Father," the duke's son admitted. "But I thought he had spoken to him of it earlier this week."

"He did, but it seems that stronger measures were required, so I decided to intervene and hopefully make a point."

Simeon smiled. "I assume this was done to avoid the king coming to know of it?"

"You know how much pressure Father is currently under, Simeon, he doesn't need to have to deal with Tristan's childish escapades."

"What of the queen?"

"Knowing Mother she will already be aware of it, I suppose I had better go and explain myself before the gossips do. How did you come to hear of it?"

Simeon laughed. "You know how gossip is. One of those pretty maids, Lotte I believe her name is, was chatting to a friend and I happened to overhear."

Edgar shook his head. "In the midst of flirting, no doubt."

His friend shrugged. "Can I help it if the opposite sex find me irresistible?"

The prince snorted before rising. " I had better see Mama. Will you join me for hunting after luncheon?"

"Gladly. I might have to come up with an excuse for visiting the laundry before then."

As he left his chambers, Edgar tried to smother a grin. But it was almost impossible to be serious when Simeon was about. They had grown up together through the sometimes lonely days of their childhood, always slightly separated from the other children who lived in the castle. He had understood the reasons behind the needed separation, but a small part of him had secretly longed to know the freedom that lay beyond the walls of his gilded existence.

He was just approaching his mother's chambers when a swish of burgundy silk caught his eye. He grinned and followed it into the curtained wall enclosure, where he found his sister. Tall, thin and sandy haired, Tabitha was almost a mirror of their mother, but slightly lacking in her natural grace.

"I've heard a rumour," she declared with a grin.

"Oh yes?" Edgar queried, knowing what was coming.

"So you felt that scrubbing floors was a suitable punishment for our poor brother, then?"

"Tabitha, you would have agrees with me if you had seen the mark on poor Mrs Werren's head …"

"Oh I'm not defending Tris," Tabitha quickly interjected, "but I was slightly disappointed that he was so easily caught."

"And you are the mistress of subtlety then?" Edgar grinned.

His sister flushed slightly. "I have grace when it counts, Ed," she murmured, "just maybe not as much as our perfect younger sister."

Edgar laughed. They both knew that their younger sister Marie prided herself on being the perfect lady and princess, in comparison to her horse-back riding, hunting, archery-loving older sister.

"Is Mother waiting for me?" he asked.

Tabitha's blue eyes danced. "You know she is. She knew what happened before even you did probably."

"Want to come hunting this afternoon?" Edgar suggested hopefully.

Tabitha sighed. "If Yvona will let me avoid our dancing lesson. She allowed me to go for a ride before lunch, but only under the requirement that I wear an _appropriate_ dress."

Edgar smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at luncheon then."

His sister laughed. "Enjoy the _ahem_ beauties."

Edgar allowed himself a grin before striding towards his mother's chambers and the assembly of painted beauties he would find there. Throughout his life, he had been surrounded by these women – ladies, duchesses, marchionesses and all the minor nobility. They had flattered him, fawned over him and thoroughly bored him. He often thought that it was only in his sister and mother that he truly found real friendship with women.

With the usual ceremony he nodded to one of his mother's grooms, was announced and entered to the flurry of curtsies and bows. It was a lovely apartment, his mother's sitting chamber - light and airy, with bright tapestries and the aroma of roses filling the air. He moved among the assembled courtiers until he found his mother where he expected her, seated by the window with some sewing in her lap.

She smiled warmly at her eldest son.

"Good day, Edgar," she said sweetly, rising to kiss her son. Edgar smiled and returned the embrace warmly. For, although she had been queen since 17, Queen Cressida had always put her children first, caring for them before any other duties. "How was training?"

They seated themselves comfortably and the noise level rose once more.

Edgar could see the amusement behind his mother's eyes. She knew.

"Oh fine, Mother. But Duke Darius arrived and I had to leave rather suddenly."

"Really? This wouldn't have anything to do with Tristan would it?"

Edgar shook his head. "How could you know?"

Queen Cressida laughed. "I make it my business to know everything that goes on within my walls Edgar. But I have to say," her smile softened slightly, "I believe your action was wise. I just hope that Tristan gets this out of his system before leaving for his training."

"I hope so too Mother. I did feel sorry for poor Mrs Werren."

"Oh, she had much worse when you were both at it. But I believe your motive was greater."

"It was indeed, I would not have had Father concerned."

"I believe you are very right, my son. You father has more than enough on his mind at present."

Edgar nodded. "Does he wish to see me?"

"I am sure he will speak to you before the day is done," his mother replied. "But until then, I should appreciate your opinion upon a most important matter. Shall we walk in the garden?" The prince immediately rose and followed his mother from the room. They descended a small flight of stairs into the queen's private garden.

It was only within this relative seclusion that Queen Cressida started to speak. "Edgar, darling, these troubles with Deburan have caused us some problems that we had not forseen. It raises issues that your father and I would not have sought to raise with you until you were ready …"

"What is it, Mama?" Edgar asked. "How does it involve me?"

The queen sighed. "Edgar, the truth is that with the continual pressure from the north, we need political allies now more than ever. If you were to make a marriage of alliance with a princess then we would be able to present a united front against attack. The Princess Melina of Deburan is supposed to be very lovely."

The prince stared at his mother for a good half minute before he found his tongue. "Marry, Mother? You wish me to marry a girl I have never met?"

Queen Cressida felt her heart give a painful lurch. "Just think it over Edgar; it need not be Princess Melina. It may be that you choose some other princess or lady to marry, but please do give the matter some serious thought."

Edgar felt as though he had been bludgeoned in the side of the head. One minute they were speaking of his brother's childish antics, and the next – he was being asked to marry!

"But Mother, you always told me that you would wish me to marry when _I_ was ready and to a lady of my choosing …"

Queen Cressida had turned very white. "Edgar, I know and I am so very sorry. The truth is, your father and I would not ask this of you if the situation were not reaching a critical point. We were married around your age and you know how happy your father and I have been."

"But Mother, you were both in love! You met several times and got to know each other before the topic of marriage was even discussed."

Her face had turned white. "My son, I know. But the truth if … Deburan has always been covetous towards our land. We thought that if emissaries were sent out, suggesting the marriage – well we thought we might be able to avoid attack. Why not consider our eastern neighbours? You have met Princess Aline before …"

Edward sighed. "And you know we could not stand each other mother! The Klignuan princess called me a "stuck up prig" the last time we met if I recall. I believe she was far more taken with Tristan's gold locks any way."

"Edgar, all I can ask you to do is consider our proposal. Please remember that as crown prince, you would be the first choice for any alliance with another country."

"Even if that choice would cause me a lifetime of misery?" Edgar wished he could take the statement back the moment he had said it. He _knew_ that as the heir to the throne he would one day be expected to marry, but he had never thought to have the decision forced upon him.

Queen Cressida bowed her face. Edgar hated himself. He reached out a hand to clasp his mother's. "I am sorry, Mama, truly. I should not have spoken such words. I know my duty and am fully aware that you and Father would not have asked such a thing of me if it were not greatly important."

He swallowed hard. "But I do have one request. Might I have one week before I respond to your suggestion? May I take Tristan with me and go for a hunting trip, just the two of us? I believe it would help us both to put our futures in perspective and enable me to better understand my future and the choices that lie ahead."

The queen raised a hand to caress her son's cheek. "I know it was a shock Edgar and I am sorry to force you into this choice. Take a week and make your choice. I believe that some alone-time with his older brother might also help Tristan to realise his own responsibilities. Please, go and speak with your father but then go with my blessing."

Edgar left his mother's garden with a bitter-sweet taste in his mouth.

He had a week to make his decision – a lone week to decide what his very future would hold.

* * *

Author's note: Enter Prince Charming! Well, enter Prince Charming and the main players in the castle. I am sorry if the first chapter introducing Nell seemed a little rambling and drawn out but I wanted to explain and establish the back story of Nell's life. I hope you enjoyed this little intro to Edgar and his family. Thanks so much to everyone who's read the first chapter.

Please read and leave a review to let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Breeze.


	4. Chapter Three

The Idealist

Chapter Three

Over many years, the servants of Felden Manor had come to know the signs. It would start out as a loud, piercing shriek and then grow into something truly deafening as Lady Ethel worked her cry up to a full-blown yell.

"_Neeellllllllllllllll!_"

It was during this shriek that hasty running footsteps would then be heard. A blurred figure would streak past, showing maybe a glimpse of dark hair or the flick of a ragged brown skirt, before steps were heard pounding up the stairs. There might be a fading bruise upon one cheek or her face might be bright red from doing the laundry - but without fail, the hurrying figure of Nell would always be seen.

On that particular morning, a maid scrubbing the stair leapt aside to make space for Nell as she flew past.

"Thank you, Evelyn!" she hissed as she hurtled towards her stepsister's room.

Evelyn sighed and tucked a stray wisp of hair under her cap. The whole staff of Felden Manor knew that Nell was the daughter of their late-dead master and should be given the same privileges as her stepsisters. But when Sir Roland had died, Mistress Nell had been left under her stepmother's care and forced to become a servant. It had either been that or take her chances upon the road.

So now the poor girl was forced to work like a skivvy in their service. Lady Maude was always kind, but it was Lady Rosamund and her eldest daughter who treated Nell as though she were a slave. Lady Ethel would even strike the girl if she made a mistake.

But as she ran into her stepsister's room, Nell's only thought was wondering what Ethel wanted _now_. She'd only left her half an hour ago!

"You called, milady?" she inquired, dipping a carefully measured curtsey.

Lady Ethel glared at her stepsister. "Yes I called. I've been calling for at least an hour you wretched girl! Why didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry, my lady. But I was helping Meg with the laundry and I didn't think you'd want me again this morning."

"Well you were wrong. Who else is going to style my hair? Sir Gideon is arriving in an hour and a half and I wish you to start brushing immediately."

Nell bobbed a curtsey. "May I go and wash my hands? I wouldn't want to brush your lovely hair after having them soaked in laundry water all morning."

Lady Ethel looked disgusted. "Oh, certainly! You may go and wash your hands carefully, but be back in one minute, I shall be counting."

Without a word, Nell sped out the room and flew down the stairs. She clattered into the kitchen and was already at the sink before the old cook noticed her. "What's all the fuss, lass?"

Nell allowed herself an eye roll. "Drama of the century. Sir Gideon is coming and her hair isn't perfect yet."

Meg shook her head. "And you've been scolded for not having clean hands?"

"Heaven forbid I actually help with some of the household tasks when she needs me running to her every yell!"

"You wouldn't be talking about my dearly beloved sister now, would you Nell?" a gentle voice asked from the doorway. Maude came into the room with a smile.

Nell nodded, glancing hastily at the clock. "I have to do her hair for Sir Gideon's visit. Please come and join us, but I have to be back in twenty five seconds."

Maude shook her head. "I think she got the idea from Lady Blythe, she was speaking of timing her maid to speed her up. It came up in conversation last week. Wait, has she gone?"

She was speaking to an empty doorway. The only response was the sound of pounding footsteps.

"Keeping to her time limit," Meg replied. "I wasn't aware that Sir Gideon was flavor of the month, Lady Maude. I thought that Lord Hector had taken her fancy."

"Or Sir Claude or the Duke of Gavincy," Maude continued with a wry smile. "The list is endless Meg, as apparently is Ethel's choice in men. If you ask me, she's waiting for Prince Edgar."

The cook snorted. "The last I heard marriage was the furthest thing from the prince's mind, what with the troubles with Deburan."

The girl frowned. "I know, do you suppose that there might be war?"

"I don't know, I pray not. But then you never can tell."

"Mother always says that the war before we were born was horrific. She was pregnant with me when the army marched to war and then the news came that our Uncle Richard had been killed. Mother stills deeply mourns his loss."

"It was a dreadful war. Sir Roland fought so bravely and then was only able to return and marry Lady Eleanor after his knighthood. He always had a limp, but he knew he did his duty."

Maude glanced up the stairs. "Speaking of doing my duty … I suppose I had better go and help Nell."

Meg smirked. "As you know ducky, any help is very gratefully received."

* * *

Maude climbed the steps at a more sedate pace than Nell. Her mind filled with the price of corn and how much a new plough horse would cost, rather than the arrival of a certain lord.

In many ways, it was only because of Maude's diligence that the Felden Estate was still in as good a state as it was. With no mind for numbers, Lady Rosamund had left the running of the estate to her eldest daughter and with the help of Nell; she had grown adept at managing the manor's accounts. The two of them also shared a love of riding and had taken to enjoying an evening hack when the other ladies were engaged in some visit or dinner.

It was in Nell that Maude found a true friend and sister.

For, though she shared the same blond hair as her mother and sister, it was there that the similarity ended. It was in this difference that she had always found isolation. Where her eyes were hazel, Ethel had inherited the icy blue of their mother. While her younger sister shared her mother's slender figure and clear complexion, Maude was plumper and found that her nose was inclined to freckle.

So, she had buried herself in her lessons and other interests. She had grown to love books and riding, when Ethel had been practising her dancing and learning about the fashionable style of dress. She ran the accounts of the estate and spoke to the tenants, while her mother and sister attended balls and dinners.

It was for one such luncheon that Ethel was now preparing. Her sister's room was a mixture of bright sunlight and casual elegance as Maude entered. Ethel was sat before the large mirror while Nell brushed her hair with careful, regular strokes. It was curious to observe both of their reflections - one blond, one dark - but both with pale, clear skin and small, delicate features. They almost seemed more similar than Ethel and she at times. Though Nell's eyes were a more vivid blue that her sister's - summer sky rather than icy river.

"Maude!" Her sister's voice brought her back to reality. "I'm pleased you've come. I wanted to ask your opinion of Sir Gideon."

Maude approached her sister and took a seat. "But I thought you were walking out with Sir Claude, Ethel?"

"Oh _him_," Her sister exclaimed with a toss of her curls. "He was too old and bored me to _death_. He never spoke of anything but his new hounds or how many stags he had taken down in the king's hunt. It got so dull. Dear Lady Blythe quite agreed with me."

"So now Sir Gideon is courting you?"

She was surprised to see the younger girl blush. In fact, Ethel actually glanced away in embarrassment. _Had she finally fallen for one of her suitors?_

"He spoke to me last month," she confessed, "at the dinner at Mistress Alyssia's. He asked whether he could pay us a visit and I said that he could. I believe he's bringing his brother. Oh Maude, you simply _must_ join us! I wish to have some private conversation with Sir Gideon and you know how unresponsive Mama can be to a hint."

Maude laughed. "Very well, but I shall have to visit the stables later. We've still not solved the issue of your new mare."

Ethel suddenly sat up. "Oh yes, we must get that sorted. Nell, I wish you to train the horse. You've always had a way with those beasts."

"Yes mistress," the girl muttered, continuing her brushing. "What style would you care for, ma'am? Shall I put it up or would you care for something simpler?"

Ethel considered. "I don't know. What do you think Maude?"

"I'd go with something simple. Have it simply down, but maybe pull a few curls away from your face."

As the hairstyle was agreed upon and Nell started its construction, Ethel described the character and conversation of Sir Gideon to her sister.

In comparison to many of her other suitors, he sounded like a genuine fellow. The eldest son of their neighbour, he had actually trained to become a knight and served for a year alongside Sir Simeon, the son of Duke Darius himself. He apparently spoke with greater feeling of the honour and glory of being a knight.

"He made me feel quite shallow," Ethel admitted. "He was so earnest when he spoke of the camaraderie he shared with his fellow knights. I couldn't think of anything to say when he talked about the possible war with Deburan."

"Maybe you should listen, rather than try to think of something witty to say," Maude suggested. "Only speak when you have something to add."

"But men wish to be amused and flattered by women, not merely listened to," her sister corrected. "You know that Lady Blythe's sister Maria caught her husband through her stimulating conversation."

"Caught?"

"Yes, she caught her husband."

Maude snorted. "Surely it would be more accurate to say they fell in love."

"But how do you think she got him to fall in love with her? It was through her conversation, she captivated him. Blythe saw it, she told me."

"What of speaking honestly to a man and being yourself?"

Now it was Ethel's turn to snort. "Oh please, Maude. You don't mean to tell me that you will speak to his brother about the accounts of the estate?"

Maude shrugged. "They might interest him …"

Ethel laughed. "I might not know a lot, but I do know that know no man will fall in love with a lady who seems cleverer than he. Mama is always saying, a man doesn't want to speak of serious matters, he wishes to be flattered and delighted by a lady's wit."

The conversation followed this vein for a while, before a servant entered to announce the approach of a carriage. Lady Rosamund entered the next minute, her face alight. "Come Ethel my darling, we must descend before the gentlemen are shown in. Maude, will you be joining us?"

Her eldest daughter nodded. "Yes Mama, Ethel has particularly requested it."

"Well, it will be good for Sir Gideon and Sir George to meet you. Nell, hurry and set up the tea things, now."

"Yes milady." The girl bobbed a curtsey and was gone the next second.

* * *

After the flurry of seating themselves, Maude was pleasantly surprised to find that Sir Gideon and George were both pleasing and gentleman-like, lacking the self-importance that some of Ethel's beau had shown. Sir Gideon was certainly a dashing fellow, with ruggedly handsome features and a cheerful, friendly manner. By comparison his brother was slightly less polished, but with an equal measure of good humour and pleasant conversation.

"I believe you have only recently returned from Isen City, my lord?" Ethel asked.

Sir Gideon nodded. "Yes, I was given six months' leave by my commanding officer to return and reacquaint myself with our family's estate. My father is hoping to teach me the intimate details on its running."

"Who is your commanding officer?"

"My lord Darius, duke of Isen himself. He is the commander general of the king's army and all knights are under his direct command. His son Lord Simeon is very like his father."

"Did you meet the princes, my lord?"

The young man smiled. "Indeed. Prince Edgar is a fine swordsman. He was training to be a knight at the same time as Lord Simeon. I have not met Prince Tristan, though I have heard many tales of his practical jokes."

"Are you training to be a knight, Sir George?" Maude asked the younger brother.

He nodded. "Indeed, my lady. I have completed a year of my training, but wished to visit my family and so I returned with Gideon. But I shall return after a month. I have yet to do my field experience on the northern border."

"I pray that you will never see proper combat in war, young man," Lady Rosamund murmured, "war is a terrible thing. My dear brother Richard was killed in the last war and my poor late husband, Sir Roland never recovered from a leg injury that he suffered."

"Do you mean the injury he suffered when saving the duke's life?" Sir Gideon enquired. "We have both heard him speak of Sir Roland with great affection, madam."

Lady Rosamund nodded. "Indeed. My dear husband often told that story; do you not remember Ethel dear?"

Her daughter agreed, "Oh yes Mama. My dear step father was such a brave man. We miss him so very dearly." She shared a sad look with her mother, but the affect was ruined by the sudden crash of a falling tea tray. The next moment, every eye was turned upon the red-faced Nell, who was scrabbling around, desperately collecting broken pieces of pottery.

Lady Ethel was quite irate. "Wretched girl! Why must you be so clumsy? Get out of my sight this minute."

As quickly as she could, Nell cleared the mess and dashed from the room. Her eyes were red for a very different reason than might have first been thought.

* * *

It was rare that Nell felt anger. Frustration and irritation maybe – but she was livid as she stalked up and down the kitchen.

"She spoke as though she had loved him!" she exclaimed to Meg. "You know as well as I that she didn't spare Father a thought when he was dying. She was more interested in her _wretched_ dance steps!" She struck out and sent a cup flying. It slammed into the wall, shattering and spilling tea on to Meg's clean floor.

The next moment she was scrabbling around, her cheeks wet with tears as she apologized.

"Meg I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just …" Her words ceased as she was held to a soft, motherly bosom and finally let herself weep.

"Oh my lass," Meg said gently. "I miss him too, and your dear sweet mother. I know it hurt, lovey, but you have to remember what Eleanor used to say." She wiped Nell's cheeks and kissed her tenderly.

"Always find the good in every situation," Nell finished. "I do try Meg, but Ethel can be so deceptive. Sir Gideon seems like such a genuine man and she's …"

"The product of her upbringing lovey. Remember, it was Lady Rosamund who taught her to be so."

Nell nodded, wiping her face and bathing it with cold water. "I really do pity her at times. She has no conception of real friendship at all – her relationships all seem to be built on avarice and flattery."

"Birds of a feather, Nell."

"I suppose."

They shook their heads and decided to finish the laundry. They were just rinsing the final sheet when the gardener's lad, Esau came pelting in.

"Nell!" he shouted. ""Grandfather said to send for you. It's Chance! She's managed to kick down her stable door and is causing havoc in the stable yard. She'll hurt someone if we don't stop her."

Nell cursed as she sprinted out of the kitchen and through the herb garden. If her stepmother had not been such a spender, they would have been able to keep on a full-time groom. As it was, they had to make do with old Amos the gardener and his grandson. This would have been fine if they had only needed to care for the gentle farm horses. But Ethel had taken a fancy to a pretty dappled grey mare one market day, and it was a decision they had rued ever since.

Chance had been a gentleman's hunter, unused to a side-saddle and full of energy on a calm day. Nell had been the only one able to ride her and with time and patience, could have gotten her used to the saddle. But as it was, she had not had time with all her duties and Chance was still as impossible to ride as the day she had been bought.

As she entered the yard, Nell saw that Amos had managed to close the gate on the bucking mare. He looked both concerned and exhausted.

"She needs calming, Nell," he stated. "I'm worried about what other damage she could do, if she's left in this state and Lady Ethel wants to ride her by next week."

Nell sighed. "Give me an apple Amos. If we get her into the field for a proper run, then she may have worked some of her mischief out by tomorrow, but she'll never be suitable for Ethel. She has far too much spirit."

Nell stepped carefully through the gate and approached the frisking mare. The beast was standing under the tree in the far corner, watching Nell warily with her ears flat back. As she approached, the girl never stopped talking softly, holding half of the apple in front of her. Unsure, Chance shook her head and snapped at the apple, catching Nell's finger slightly.

"It's alright my lovely girl," Nell muttered. "I know you didn't mean to do that." She raised her hand slowly, allowing the horse to smell her and see her clearly. Very gently, she lowered a hand to pat Chance's neck and was rewarded with a gentle 'chuff' from the horse. For the next few minutes, she simply stood by her, stroking and speaking soothingly as she fed her pieces from the apple. Eventually, she managed to get a head collar on and lead her out to the main field where the other horses were already grazing.

It was only once the gate was closed that she leant upon it, watching the horses with Esau. "She's got to be sold," she stated. "Is there a horse market at Highfell soon, Amos?"

The old man nodded. "Day after tomorrow lass, but can you get permission?"

Nell nodded. "To save face, my stepmother will do almost anything."

* * *

Author's note: Proper introduction to the grown up Nell! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this, especially seelieprincess and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 who were my first two reviewers. Thank you so much!

I was asked about the title in a PM. I called it 'The Idealist' because I am trying to demonstrate the character of Nell and show the ideals by which she is trying to live her life, despite the problems in her path!

Someone also mentioned some typos – I am very sorry! I do edit, but I am currently beta-less so I read through after I write it and do my best to find them!

I am on holiday this week and am hoping to write a lot so I may be able to update sooner this time. I can at least say that I know exactly where this story is going.

Thanks again to everyone who reads and do review and let me know what you think!

Breeze.


	5. Chapter Four

The Idealist

Chapter Four

The sky was just lightening from a dark blue to a paler grey when the two figures emerged from the stable. One, swathed against the cold in a long cloak and warm woolen leggings, led out the mare. The other, a more stooped figure with bent shoulders led the old plough horse towards the mounting block. In two fluid motions, they mounted their steeds and left the quiet of the manor stable yard, escaping before anyone else was stirring.

It was not until they had passed through the village and were heading down the main road that Nell started to breathe properly. She grinned at Amos and allowed Chance to enjoy a livelier trot, before pausing to wait for the old man to catch them up on the reliable old Bess.

Amos shook his head ruefully. "You've too much energy for this early in the morning, lass."

Nell laughed. "Blame Chance then! It's half her fault and half this feeling of freedom. Three whole blissful days away from the drudgery of chores and Lady Ethel's yells."

Even Amos laughed now. "But how on earth did you persuade Lady Rosamund to let you go?"

"I simply explained the impossibility of training Chance to accept the side saddle by next week and she actually listened to sense for once. I think it was the possibility of Lady Ethel getting hurt that persuaded her. It is a shame though." She gave Chance an affectionate pat. "She's a lovely girl to ride when you know how."

"Bit too much spirit if you ask me. Give me Bess any day. Sturdy and reliable as an old oak tree."

Nell smiled. "Do you think Meg minded getting up to make us a meal?"

"Not she. If I know Meg, she'll be wanting to get ahead with the baking today. We were doing her a favour."

"Well with that dinner to prepare for next week they'll be run off their feet with us gone."

Amos glanced at Nell. "None of that worrying, lass. This needed to be done and Meg wouldn't deprive you of a bit of freedom. Lord knows you seldom get any rest from your work as it is."

As if feeling Nell's nervous energy, Chance bobbed her head, once more begging to trot or even canter if allowed. With a grin, Nell glanced over at Amos. "May we?" she begged. "Chance's desperate and I could do with stretching my legs."

The old man sighed and shook his head. "Very well, have a canter up to that hill, but make sure you don't get too far out of sight."

"Thank you Amos!" she called, letting the mare have her head as they dashed off up the hill. It was a splendid sight to watch. The mare fell into a comfortable canter as they came out through the small wood and took the top of the hill in a wide arc.

"These young ones rush about far too much, don't they my Bessie?" he commented, giving the mare a comfortable pat as they plodded along. "Gadding about and not giving you even a chance to catch your breath."

They had a pleasant, sunlit ride that morning and had just stopped to share some bread and cheese when they heard the thunder of approaching hoof beats.

The next moment a horse came careening around the corner with a young man clinging to its back. He was pulling on the reins, desperately trying to calm the charging animal.

"Woah Storm, woah boy!" he called, without any affect.

Not thinking, Nell vaulted on to Chance's back and galloped after the charging animal. He was careering about, directionless and panicked. Chance matched her paces to his, encouraged on by Nell's urgings. Slowly, she reached out a hand and yanked hard on the reins, forcing the horse to stop. Almost pulled out of the saddle by the effort, she jumped down to hold his head and calm him.

Amos appeared the next moment on Bess and grabbed Chance's reins, giving Nell a chance to look up at the rider.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked, stroking his horse's head in slow, rhythmic pats. The young man was red faced and opened his mouth to speak. But at that moment, another rider appeared around the corner, taking in the sight with evident amusement.

"Did you have to be saved by a _girl_ Ed?" he exclaimed, laughing heartily.

His companion was now very red in the face. "This wretched horse wouldn't have panicked if it hadn't been for those infernal woodcutters!" he responded. "I would have been fine if I'd known him better, but he's a jumpy creature."

"He just needs a gentler hand," Nell explained. "He's got a very tender mouth and if you yank on the reins as you were doing, then you will only cause him more pain. I've seen it before …"

"Thank you," he interrupted her, "but I don't need to be told how to ride my horse by some girl."

Nell stared at him, amazed at his rudeness. "Well maybe if you learnt to ride him properly, you wouldn't have to be saved by _some girl_ risking her life to help a rude stranger with no manners."

Without another word she mounted Chance and urged her into a trot. Amos followed and they headed briskly off towards Highfell. They were just reaching the top of the next rise when the same two young men fell into pace with them.

The rude one with the dark hair moved deliberately next to Nell, his expression remorseful. "I'm truly sorry, miss," he stated. "I was just frustrated with Storm, I meant no offence."

"Well plenty was taken sir," she replied shortly. "If this is how you speak to people who help you then I pity those who wrong you."

He flinched, eliciting another laughed from his companion.

Nell scowled and turned to Amos. "Shall we leave the road and finish our midday meal? I'd like to wait until we are free from unwanted company on the road."

Amos nodded and they were just slowing when the first man spoke again. "Now see here," he said indignantly. "I apologized and I meant it, there's no need to be discourteous."

"Then leave and we'll both be happier," she replied.

His companion laughed once more. "The lady speaks truth Ed," he agreed. "Let's leave them in peace and be on our way. You wanted to trade Storm and we still have several miles to cover before we reach Highfell."

"You're going to the horse fair?" Nell asked, surprised.

The younger, sandy-haired man nodded. "My brother and I have been travelling especially to find a suitable mare for our sister. She had recently outgrown her pony."

"What do you think of my Chance?" she inquired, patting the mare. "We're looking to find a gentler mare or gelding for my lady's daughter."

"I'd like to know who we are talking to before we consider your mare, miss," he replied.

"That's fair," Nell agreed. "I'm Nell and this is Amos, we come from the Felden Estate. We're seeking a new horse for Lady Ethel, the daughter of Lady Rosamund of Felden."

He nodded. "Well I'm Tris and this is my brother Edmund. What can you tell me of Chance's history?"

"She was a gentleman's hunter before we bought her, but Lady Ethel took a fancy to her prettiness and bought her on the spot. She's young but willing. If you sister enjoys a gallop and has some experience with horses then she'll be ideal for her. She's very intelligent and with the right hand, will make a super lady's horse."

The older, dark haired man approached and touched the mare's neck. "She's certainly a beauty," he mused. "We might bid for her tomorrow. Now, if I may be so bold, Miss Nell, will you accept my apology?"

He was so persistent and did genuinely seem in earnest. Nell nodded. "Yes, Edmund. But if I might give you a piece of advice? It's not good manners to refer to someone who has just risked her life to help you in such scathing tones."

"Agreed," he stated. "Now may we consider ourselves even? My brother and I were just thinking of stopping when we came upon those woodcutters. May we join you for a meal?"

"We only have enough bread and cheese for the lass and me," Amos replied.

"Please do not worry about that," Tris said, "we have more than enough, and it was the company we sought."

So passed a rather unusual lunch, in which the brothers regaled them with stories of their journey. It seemed that they had been given leave by their father to journey for a week and had decided to visit the horse fair in hopes of finding a gift for their sister. Tris seemed to be the more open of the two and had no trouble in filling the silence with his bright, amusing chatter about the people they had met. By comparison, Edmund seemed more contemplative, as though he was only listening half the time. He intrigued Nell. Where she thought she could read his younger brother, Edmund was more elusive.

"Are you in training for the knighthood?" she inquired after Tris had finished one particular story. "My lady Ethel is currently being courted by one young man named Sir Gideon. Most of her suitors are young knights or at least land owners."

"Has she so many?" Tris asked with a grin. "She sounds rather busy."

Nell laughed. "She does have many, but she seems incapable of choosing one! Sir Gideon is the third to take her fancy this year."

"She reminds me of many ladies of our acquaintance," Edmund commented cynically. "All beautifully brought up and presented, simply on the look to snag a husband."

"You sound as though you speak from experience, Edmund," Nell observed.

He gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Well do not fear," she added, "you will find no flattery from me. I will quite happily list your short comings."

All three men laughed at this. Even Edmund allowed himself an amused grin. "Well I shall enjoy the change," he said, raising his flask to her in a toast.

It was only at thing point that Amos noted the position of the sun and explained that they must be leaving to ensure they reached Highfell before dark. Without asking, Tris and Edmund fell into step alongside them and neither questioned their company.

In the end, the remainder of the journey did pass with surprising speed and they were able to reach the town and find lodgings before the darkness had settled. Amos and Nell were pleased to find that the inn had two spare pallets for them on the floor and were grateful to find anywhere to stay this close to the fair. The two young men seemed surprised at the idea of sleeping in the open with little privacy.

This amused Amos greatly. "You could try the _Golden Hart_," he suggested, "it might be more up your street, but it's too pricy for the likes of us."

In the end, they were able to find a small private room in the pricier inn and bid them good night.

It was only when they were left to themselves once more that Nell found herself wondering about the two young men. It must be a wonderful thing, to have the freedom to travel where and how you wished, with no restrictions upon your movement. She remembered the joy with which she had left Felden that very morning, anticipating three days of freedom. But here were these two young men with not only a week to themselves, but also no destination to hold them.

It sounded like bliss to her as she felt her eyes slowly closing.

The pallet was low and smelt slightly stale. But she could hear the reassurance of Amos' steady breathing beside her and feel his warmth. They often slept like this – side by side in the communal room of some inn, keeping each other warm and secure from thieving fingers.

In the end, she enjoyed a full night's rest and was only just stirring when the stamp of descending feet roused her.

"Up!" called a gruff voice, "we need the floor for breakfast."

With a loud stamping, the landlord was rousing all those who slept on the pallets - about fifteen people or so. His wife came behind him carrying a bucket of water, which she pressed on to a bench for people to wash themselves in.

Nell was just cleaning her face when she saw Amos behind her and swept a hand through her tangled hair. "Ready for the day?" she asked, watching the old man dunk his head.

He nodded wearily. "Aye lass, let's get Chance registered and them look for a suitable mount for Lady Ethel."

They emerged into the pale dawn light and saw the fair that had grown around the town. Stalls and tents had been erected all over the place, with pens for horses and other livestock to be kept whilst buyers browsed and considered them. After registering Chance and being assigned a stall in which to present her; Bess was tied safely behind and they took it in turns to browse the horses, whilst the other stayed with their two.

Nell walked curiously around the fair, glancing over ever shape and size of horse from the tiniest pony to the tallest, broad-backed shire horses. She had been to such places many times with her father and had developed an eye for abnormalities in their stance and bodies.

She was just coming to the end of a row when a gelding caught her attention. He was a strawberry roan with a white star on his forehead, but what caught her attention was his stance - placid and relaxed with a gentle face. He bobbed his head at her and there was something about him that caught her eye.

The man standing by him smiled. "Want to consider my gelding, miss?" he asked. "What were you looking for?"

"A young lady's horse," she replied, patting the horse on the neck. He leant into her hand and blew gently into her face. "Could I take him out do you think? What's his temperament?"

The man laughed, "My Finlay's as relaxed as they come. We've had him since a foal but he's reached that age where we need to sell him. He's been my wife's horse for a while and was very patient with our girls when they were learning to ride on him. I think he'd be ideal for a young lady." He looked over his shoulder. "May, can you just mind the others while I let this young lady take Fin out?"

His wife came out of the back and looked affectionately at the horse. "You'll get a winner with him, miss," she said. "Absolute gentleman this chap is. Only sorry we have to sell him."

Nell smiled, liking the look of Finlay the more she saw him. He moved quietly, watching what was going on around him but without much concern.

He was the same to ride, quiet, obedient and patient when she pretended to panic. He was quick to respond and seemed to enjoy having a canter when she took him out in a gradual circle around a nearby meadow.

"How much do you want for him?" she asked when she dismounted, giving the gelding a grateful pat.

The man considered her seriously, looking from his horse to her. "Why do I get the feeling that you understand horses, miss?" he asked.

Nell smiled at him. "I've been riding since I was 4, sir," she replied. "I'd make sure that he got all the love and attention he deserved. But I should send over my friend before we buy, we still need to sell our own mare. Would you care to see her?"

The horse owner nodded and after returning Finlay, came to look over Chance, who was getting some attention.

An older man, probably a nobleman, was looking over her teeth and checking her feet as they approached. "You say she was a hunter?" he asked Amos. "How old is she?"

"Nine last summer, sir," the old man replied. "She's got plenty of spirit and is definitely trainable, but she was just a little too much for our young lady to handle."

"How much did you pay for her?"

"How much are you willing to offer?"

Nell smiled. She loved watching Amos at work. Finlay's owner walked over and felt Chance's neck, feeling the strength of her before he looked over her back.

"Bit of a beauty isn't she?" he remarked. "I suppose it was this that drew your young lady to purchase her?"

Nell nodded. "She's very intelligent, but she had never ridden with a side saddle so she was unwilling to be ridden by Lady Ethel. I never had the time to get her used to it."

They continued in this vein for a while, discussing Chance's history and her suitability as a carriage horse, when Nell became aware of being watched. Tris and Edmund were both listening to their conversation, taking particular interest in Chance, now they realized that there would be competition for her.

"Had a lot of interest then, Nell?" Tris asked, glancing at the other men.

"We're open for offers gentlemen, but you haven't even ridden her yet. Would you all like to try?"

What followed were several trial rides of Chance. She behaved well, seeming to enjoy the chance to stretch her legs after being in the pen. It also gave Amos a chance to look at Finlay and add his agreement to Nell's that he was an ideal horse for Lady Ethel.

In the end, the bidding took place between the nobleman and Edmund. Nell was pleasantly surprised as the price reached up to 520 crowns, when the nobleman shook his head and went off in search of another animal. Edmund was rather comical when they won Chance, punching the air and seeming unable to stand still as Tris calmly handed over the silver.

"I hope she'll be a good horse for your sister," Nell said, giving Chance a final pat of regret before she was led away by Tris to their inn. "Bye beautiful girl," she murmured, "enjoy your new mistress."

Edmund joined them in the bidding for Finlay, but at the end it was rather a non-event because the owner had apparently decided that they were the correct choice for his gelding. Finlay was purchased for 370 crowns with his tack thrown in and many expressions of gratitude on both sides.

With their business done, Nell knew that Amos would be keen to head home and was almost sad to say good bye to their unexpected companions.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company," she said, smiling at both Tris and Edmund. "I hope you have an enjoyable rest of week and that Chance is a good fit for your sister."

"I'm sure she will be," Tris smiled. "And thank you allowing us to tag along. It's been a lot of fun."

Edmund seemed to be watching Nell rather intensely. "Maybe we'll meet again," he said, almost hopefully.

Nell laughed, "I doubt that somehow. But it was lovely to meet you Edmund. Just makes sure to heed my advice for when you meet other girls - more manners and less glaring." She actually winked at him, which made Tris laugh and Edmund redden slightly.

As they set off down the familiar road with Nell now riding Finlay, Amos seemed unusually thoughtful. It wasn't until they had ridden a good mile that he turned to her, a knowing look in his eye.

"Why are you never like that at home, Nell?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean - more free, merrier, teasing."

Nell frowned. "I am sometimes, but you know how careful I have to be. If I displease my stepmother …"

Amos sighed, "But Nell love, you don't have to always be under your step mother's and step sister's thumb. Why not get a job with a horse owner like that chap we met today? You could do what you love and be able to be the girl you're meant to be, not this shadow of yourself."

"I wish I could, Amos. But don't you see? I want to stay at Felden, it's my home and always will be – with you and Meg and Esau. Mother and Father were married there and I couldn't bear to leave the village."

Amos nodded, but he looked sad. "If you say so, lass. But I just think that you could have so much more."

They rode back, quietly picking their way through the countryside. But Amos' words had started Nell thinking. Was she really two different people? Maybe he was right?

Well, whatever the truth was, she now knew one thing for certain.

She was going to fight for what made her happy, rather than always giving in to what others wanted - starting from today.

Author's note: Well, no prizes for guessing who these two mysterious strangers were ? I wanted to introduce Edgar and Nell for reasons that will become clear later in the story … all to look forward to!

Thank you so much for everyone who's reading this, I am really enjoying writing it and seeing the growth of my characters. Special mention must go to coolcat12345 for her very kind review. As to the fairygodmother … there'll be a slightly different version of her because I am trying to do what I call a "realistic" version of the story.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please do review to let me know what you think!

Breeze.


	6. Chapter Five

The Idealist

Chapter Five

Prince Tristan of Isen was starting to realise that the romantic notion of being a "wandering adventurer" was really not all it were cracked up to be. In some ways, waking up on the hard ground had actually made him start to miss the comforts of his feather bed at home; even if that bed came with getting up early and sword drills at dawn.

As he woke up with a groan on the final day of their "frollicks" as Tabby had put it, he was starting to appreciate the simpler things in life. A mattress being one of them.

Edgar was lying on his side, mouth open and his cheek smeared with drool. Tristan smothered a laugh, wishing that he could capture this moment of princely splendor.

In many ways, this week's freedom had allowed Egdar and himself to re-find their friendship. They had bonded once more as brothers, rather than princes. Just being alone in each other's company had enabled them to reconnect and remember what it meant to have fun.

They had also done a _lot_ of talking. About both of their futures.

Tristan sighed. In a way he had always envied Edgar, being the first born. But at the same time, he had seen every emotion that Ed had gone through this week as he reconciled himself to the reality of having to get married within the next year.

Edgar had never questioned the fact that he would have to wed, but he had wanted more than this. He had always thought it would be a gradual process, to fall in love naturally as other men were able. But the conflict with Deburan had taken this out of his hands, forcing him to face the hard truth of a forced, if not an arranged marriage.

"How can I choose a girl, knowing I have a time limit?" Edgar had raged. "It seems an impossible task to me! How can I be expected to truly know a maiden after so little time of getting to know each other?"

"What of love at first sight?" Tristan had suggested.

Edgar had shaken his head. "Tris, I just don't believe in that stuff. Love grows gradually as two people get to know one another, but how am I meant to get to know any maiden properly when all they do is flatter and flirt with me?"

"Nell didn't."

His brother had paused for a moment. "Aye, Nell," he murmured. "She was quite a character wasn't she? And lovely. I've been thinking of her a lot. In all my life, I feel as though she is one of the few maidens I have met who has seen the real me, beyond my title."

"It's because she didn't know who you were Ed."

"Exactly my point! How are maidens supposed to show me who they truly are, if they can't be themselves when they're around me? You know I don't want a vain, painted peacock Tris! I want a down- to-earth girl that will insult me, be real and tell me when I'm being an idiot. Someone I can laugh with and who can take part in a proper conversation."

"Then go and find Nell!"

"Stop being an idiot, I can't marry a servant."

"She never said she was one!"

"Then what was she, a lady in disguise?"

"Hey, stranger things have happened!"

Edgar had laughed and shoved his brother. "I never said I was in love with her."

Tristan agreed to that. "No, but you can't stop thinking about her, can you?"

So their banter had bounced back and forth over the past few days. In the end they had both agreed that Edgar should look for a girl as natural with him as Nell had been. To try and find a wife with whom he could get along and have a laugh.

Now, they were faced with their final morning of freedom before they must head back to Isen Palace and their parents. He rose, standing to stretch the kinks out of his back. He was just splashing his face in a stream when he heard his brother giving one of his best morning yawns.

"Sleep alright, Ed?" he asked, searching for the last of their bread and cheese for a morning meal.

"I suppose," Edgar replied. "I won't miss sleeping on the ground, but the freedom of this week has made a very welcome change."

"Finding the prospect of returning to palace life a bit depressing?"

"Aren't you? I've just been wondering how Mother and Father are going to go about finding me a bride."

"A dinner perhaps?" Edgar pulled a face. Tristan laughed. "A ball then? Yes, do make it a ball; that means I can get in on the action and whirl some sweet young things around the floor."

Edgar laughed. "Says Isen's biggest flirt! Just wait until it's your time to be married little brother."

"Well, shall we start heading back then? I can't wait to see Tabby's face when we show her Chance."

They travelled back to the palace in good time but to make the most of their last day, they decided to see how far they could get without their arrival being noticed. As Edgar put it,

"The less trumpets and pomp the better!"

In the end, they actually did rather well and managed to make it as far as the stable yard without being identified. It was only once they had ridden through the side gate that they were spotted by the duke and greeted by a grinning Simeon at the door.

"Thinking of slipping in without anyone knowing?" the Darius queried as they dismounted.

Both grinned. "You know how we love avoiding the _ladies_, Uncle," Tristan replied.

"Why the mare?" Simeon enquired, casting a curious glance over Chance.

"For Tabby," Edgar replied. "We saw her at the Highfell horse fair and I think she'll be ideal for her."

They were unable to speak further however, as a summons came the next moment from their majesties. The Duke gestured them into the palace. "You had best change quickly, lads," he said. "The king and queen will be eager to see you."

Both princes nodded and hastened to their rooms. They had little time to change and wash off the dust of the road before they entered the throne room to all the fanfare they had hoped to avoid.

"Their royal highnesses, Prince Edgar and Prince Tristan," Sir Albert the master of ceremonies bellowed with his usual sonorous tone.

Edgar led his brother in and found his father and mother both seated comfortably on their thrones. Their sisters sat to the right of their mother, Tabby looking a little amused and Marie the epitome of "the perfect princess", beautifully dressed and sitting regally as always. The nobility were sitting around them and Edgar deliberately avoided all eyes as they approached; his gaze only for that of his father and mother.

Both princes dropped to one knee when they were the expected distance from the throne, before rising at the word of their father.

"Welcome home, my sons," King Aldred greeted them, embracing both.

Edgar returned the gesture, observing his father closely. Beneath the warmth of his welcome, there was a weariness and concern that worried him. It seemed that the North was weighing more heavily upon his father's mind than he had first thought.

"Did you have a pleasant week?" their mother asked, kissing them. They both nodded.

"It was a very enjoyable trip," Edgar said. "We've ridden far and wide every day. Though I don't think we expected to sleep on the ground quite so much."

Queen Cressida laughed. "So you've given up the romance of being a wandering knight?"

Tristan joined in her laughter. "Most definitely, Mama!" he agreed. "But I think we found it refreshing to be unknown and travel as we wished."

"Shall we have luncheon? Your father and I thought it might be a nice change to have a private family meal for once."

Pleasantly surprised, the princes followed their parents through to a smaller antechamber. Queen Cressida and Tristan soon started a lively conversation about the events of their week away, but Edgar found himself distracted by their father.

Kind Aldred was preoccupied. He ate little during the meal and stared into space. He made eye contact with Edgar just once, startled by his eldest son's scrutiny. But a look was enough to promise further explanation once they were alone.

Edgar forced himself to join the conversation and heard the tail-end of Tabby's excitement about her new mare.

"Wherever did you find her?" she exclaimed. "How many hands is she?"

"15'2," Tristan replied, "and we found her at the Highfell horse fair. A very interesting experience for us both. We bought her from a young woman in the service of Lady Rosamund of Felden Manor. Do you know her Mama?"

"Felden Manor?" Queen Cressida queried, "Wasn't that the home of Sir Roland? I only met him once, long ago. He was a dear friend of your Uncle Darius; they fought in the war together. His death was a truly tragic affair. I believe he left a wife and three little girls."

"How dreadful," Marie said, "those poor girls! I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose a parent so young."

"I believe two were his step daughters from Lady Rosamund's first marriage."

"But enough of this!" Tabby exclaimed, "Have you fallen in love yet, Ed?"

"Tabitha, do not be ridiculous!" her mother chided. "Edgar and Tristan have been travelling, not on a wife-hunt."

Edgar came to the defence of his favourite sister. "I haven't found her yet, Tabby," he said, "but I have had an idea to help us solve this problem."

"What idea is that?" his mother pressed.

"I thought, maybe we could have a ball?" Edgar suggested. "Do invite all the young ladies you wish. It'll certainly help me to make my choice."

"A ball!" Marie gushed with a little too much enthusiasm to be ladylike. "Oh Edgar, how exciting! May I attend Mama, oh _please_?"

"A ball?" Queen Cressida said, not reacting either way.

"Well I think it's a very sensible suggestion," King Aldred stated. "It will certainly enable you to meet far more young ladies than you otherwise would, Edgar."

"My thought entirely, Father," Edgar agreed. "And please may we have a ball rather than a dinner, Mother? This would enable me to mingle and dance with the young ladies far more freely, to properly get to know them."

The queen nodded, sipping her wine. There was a long pause before she gave her opinion. "I think it's a very sensible idea, Edgar," she replied. "We shall have many arrangements to make, but I think it will give you ample opportunity to meet the young ladies and if you find one you truly like, then you can see more of her afterwards."

"Exactly," Edgar agreed, releasing a breath he had been holding.

With that settled, the rest of the luncheon passed peacefully enough, until Tabitha started badgering Tristan to see her new mare. It finished abruptly as she dragged him off to see Chance, Marie in tow.

Once left in the company of only his parents, Edgar allowed himself to be serious for the first time and to fully explain his thoughts.

"This ball idea is a very shrewd one, son," his father said, "I can see you have been giving it much thought."

Edgar nodded. "I regret being so short with you, Mama and I am very sorry for it."

Queen Cressida kissed his cheek with affection. "My dear, I knew that this would be a dreadful shock, after how relaxed we have always been about your marriage, but I am afraid the situation is very serious."

King Aldred nodded, his frown deepening. "King Ferdinand of Deburan is threatening war, Edgar. We have received word from our spies that he is looking covetously at Isen and we are afraid he means to invade. We have sent out emissaries to discuss an alliance. I think that if we invite the Princess Melina to the ball, it would at least open discussion between our kingdoms."

"Have I your permission to choose my own wife?"

The king nodded, "Of course Edgar, but it seems wise to present a strong front in this time of uncertainty. To have our crown prince married and with the next heir on the way, it would put us in a much stronger position."

Edgar sighed slightly. "I understand Father, truly I do and I have given the matter a great deal of thought. You see, I have always watched your marriage and hoped for something similar. The only thing is that I wish to be in love before I propose."

Queen Cressida took Edgar's hand in hers. "And that is what we would wish for you, my dear. But you see the importance there is for you to choose soon?"

With some pain, the queen watched her eldest son agree to choose a wife within the next year. This had been the last thing that she had wanted to force him to do, but with the danger on their northern border, she and her husband had truly seen no other way.

She felt a fierce pride in her Edgar at that moment, as he left behind his childhood and accepted the responsibilities of his birthright. It gave her an image of the king he would one day become.

* * *

Life at Felden Manor followed its own quiet pattern for several weeks – that was until the coming of _the letter_.

Lady Ethel had actually been taking a ride with Nell and her sister, enjoying the paces of the gentle and reliable Finlay. When Sara, one of the house maids, had come flying around the side of the house as though pursued by wolves, exclaiming, "Lady Ethel, Lady Maude! You are both wanted back at the house immediately; her ladyship has requested both of your presences without delay. Nell you are also bidden to accompany them."

This of course caused much curiosity and the three young ladies were soon entering Lady Rosamund's parlour with the greatest possible speed. Her ladyship was seated, her cheeks aflame and her eyes bright.

"My darlings!" she exclaimed, "We are invited to a ball! King Aldred is having a grand ball to find Prince Edgar a bride!"

There was silence for a full twenty seconds as this amazing news sunk in. The next moment there was almost an explosion of noise as all the ladies started talking at once. Lady Ethel seemed incapable of keeping still as she almost danced about the room in restless excitement. Lady Maude's reaction was slightly more restrained, as she asked her mother particulars about when and where the ball would be held. Lady Rosamund tried to respond to the questions that were thrown at her, but in the end had to simply wait until the first wave of Ethel's excitement had ceased.

"A ball! Oh Mama, what shall I wear? What shall I do with my hair? Oh goodness, what shall I say to the prince? Mama, what if he were to pick me? What if I were to become a _princess?_"

She continued in this vein for several minutes, until her first fit of gushing ceased and she was forced to draw breath.

"It is arranged to take place a week on Saturday," their mother said, answering Maude's question. "And we must start our preparations immediately. Nell, I wish you to ride to Felden East and contact our dress maker; she is to be here in the morning to take our order. We are all to have new gowns made especially for the event and tell her that cost is not a concern. If one of my daughters is the prince's choice then it will be worth every crown."

Nell dropped into a curtsey and hurried from the room, her mind full of what her stepmother had said. Of course, her deepest desire would have been to attend the ball herself, but that was of course impossible. She told Meg as much.

"But why, lass?" Meg asked. "Why not go after they've left?"

"Can you imagine the sort of trouble I would get in, Meg? I can't even think of going, my stepmother would have me whipped."

"How would she know it was you, Nell? You could take on a character and pretend to be some noblewoman; you wouldn't even have to be yourself."

"But she'd recognize me!"

"And how would she do that? Being all dressed up and fancy?"

"Where in Isen would I find a gown splendid enough to attend a royal ball in?"

Meg smiled very secretively. "You leave that to me, ducky, I have a plan up my sleeve."

Nell stared at her. "But what plan? How will you find a dress?"

"You leave that to me. Didn't you tell me that you were determined to act in the way that made you happy, rather than always giving in? You came back from the horse fair full of that resolution and I am determined to see it through. You just ride along to see the dress maker and help your stepsisters, leave your dream to me."

* * *

Of course, the ball was the only thing that anyone could talk about. Lady Blythe, their neighbour, came over the next day and she and Ethel were closeted together in the parlour for hours, gushing about dresses and mooning over the prince. Maude found the whole thing very funny and told Nell so.

"It's not as if the prince is going to see either of them and fall madly in love, is it?" she chuckled. "They're behaving as though one of them will marry Prince Edgar and the other Prince Tristan."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Nell suggested. "The king is throwing this ball to help his son find a wife, which means that there can't already be a special lady in his life."

"Well, I'm going for a good night out, rather than husband hunting," Maude replied, turning her attention back to the estate accounts. She glanced up after a moment though, her expression wistful. "Nell, I wish you could come."

They seldom mentioned Lady Rosamund's cruel treatment of Nell, but at times it couldn't be avoided. Nell stood and put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Maude, it isn't your fault so please don't even think about it. _You_ aren't responsible for your mother's choices."

"But don't you ever consider running away?"

Nell was quiet as she considered. "No," she said simply, "because this is my home. It would break my heart to leave here and all that is left of my family – you, Meg, Amos, Esau – the only people who know and love me for who I am."

Maude nodded, though she still looked unhappy.

"Did you decide on the dress colour?" Nell asked, trying to distract her.

Maude smiled. "Spring green," she replied. "It will match the emerald earrings and necklace set that Mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday."

"What of Ethel?"

"Hard to say, she keeps changing her mind. But I think she finally decided upon purple - a rich amethyst to match the earrings and chain Mother bought her."

Nell smiled, "That'll suit her beautifully."

Maude rolled her eyes. "If she ever decides."

Nell laughed at this.

But Ethel did eventually go with the purple and after this decision, preparations continued at an alarming pace as the long expected day grew nearer. Nell had practiced Ethel's and Maude's hair styles so many times that she was certain she could have done them in her sleep. The dressmaker was kept exceedingly busy in Felden East as she worked night and day to have their ball gowns completed.

On the day of the unveiling two days before the ball, Nell was allowed to watch as the three ladies tried on their new gowns and even her compliments were accepted as they preened in front of the mirror. All three looked ravishing, though Nell privately thought that Maude looked the loveliest. She simply wore her gown without looking to be provocative or draw attention to herself. Ethel had even been practicing a special walk that was supposedly "the height of elegance".

When the morning of the day dawned, Nell was required in Ethel's rooms from very early. She did not have a spare moment, as she washed, creamed, plucked, styled and straightened everything that she could find. By four o'clock in the afternoon, they were all ready to leave and standing excitedly in the entrance hall. Nell stood with the other staff to wave them off and felt a strange lump forming in her throat as she watched them leave, lovely and graceful, attending the royal ball as every lady of noble birth should be doing. As _she _should be.

She turned towards the stables and had just determined to go for a long afternoon ride, when Meg moved into her view.

"Don't start thinking any of those dreary thoughts, lass," she said with a twinkle, "and you just follow me."

* * *

Author's comment:

Hurray! We've got to the ball! I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into the marriage from Edgar's perspective. I wanted to explain in a realistic way why two loving parents would put pressure on their son to marry – and to show what's going through Edgar's mind during the ball. I wanted to give his character time to be fully developed, because he isn't always in Cinderella retellings, and I want this to be just as much about him as it is about Nell.

Thanks so much for everyone who's been reading – very special mention must go to seelieprincess for a very kind review and helpful feedback – thank you so much!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts,

Breeze.


	7. Chapter Six

The Idealist

Chapter Six

From the moment her Nell had returned from the Highfell horse fair, Meg had made a decision. She was going to change her girl's life in some way. She didn't know how, but she was determined to change it for the better. Ever since that dreadful day when her father had died, Meg had seen Nell obey every command of her stepmother, trying to be faithful to the memory of the parents she had adored.

But she had been abused and misused by Lady Rosamund long enough. So, when the invitation to attend the ball had come, Meg had determined that Nell was going to attend, whether she wanted to or not. With Amos' help, she had planned every step of that evening, finding one of Lady Eleanor's gowns and fitting it to Nell's shape as best she could. She had arranged a carriage to take Nell to the ball, just an hour after the others and every other preparation had been made.

So, when Nell followed her back into the house, it was to find a hot bath, fragrant and ready for her to soak in.

She stared.

"Why have you drawn a bath, Meg?" she asked. "Who is it for?"

Meg smiled. "You, my love. I've altered one of your dear mother's dresses to fit you as well. It's a beautiful gown of blue silk. But right now we must get you ready."

Nell shook her head in amazement, "Am I really to go?"

Meg hugged her. "Yes lass, now get into that water and scrub off all those years of unkindness."

With a rising excitement, Nell slipped into the bath and lay back in the sweet smelling water. She luxuriated in the pleasure of a proper bath, feeling her whole body relax. Once clean, she dried off and then sat as Meg took her time to carefully curl her long dark hair. The result was a mass of beautiful loose curls, carefully pinned around her head and dotted with delicate flowers made of white silk.

The dress was a thing of beauty; long and elegant, with a slight train. It was made of an azure silk that brought out her eyes. Edged with white lace at the neck and elbow cuffs, it had embroidery of white flowers decorating the bodice and sleeves in an interlocking pattern. All in all, it was the loveliest garment she had ever seen and fit her body perfectly, thanks to Meg's talented needle. The finishing touch was a delicate chain around her throat, from which hung a single, blue glass bead.

Meg had tears in her eyes as she attached the necklace. "Everything was your mother's," she stated. "God rest her precious soul. You look _so_ like her, my love."

Feeling tears coming to her own eyes, Nell hugged her surrogate mother tight. "Thank you," she whispered, "none of this would have been possible without you. Thank you for making my dreams come true Meg."

The old woman smiled and touched a roughened hand to her fresh young cheek. "You must go, Nell," she said gently, "Amos is going to drive you to the palace, but you will have to make your own way back, mind. Just the shoes left now."

Nell stared at the shoes for a full twenty seconds before she could speak. They were beautiful – silken high-heeled slippers and completely covered in tiny, pearlescent beads. "They're stunning," she murmured.

"And utterly unique," Meg finished, "they were made for your mother. Now it's time to go, love, have a wonderful time and tell me all about it." With a final kiss, Nell climbed into the carriage and found herself actually being taken to the ball!

As they drove through the countryside, she felt her nerves growing with every mile that passed. She had not been to the palace since she was five years old. It had been the only time she had visited Isen City, when her mother, father and she had been presented to the king and queen by her "Uncle Darius".

Fear gripped her heart as she remembered the duke. Would he be there? Would he remember her? Nell pushed the thought aside as they drew nearer. She was a completely different person now and doubted that even her step mother and step sisters would recognise her in this glorious gown.

She swallowed hard and gathered her courage, hoping that she would make her parents proud tonight, suddenly determined to do so.

The clatter of hooves on cobbles drew her from her thoughts as she realized they were passing through Isen City. Only in her dreams had Nell imagined such a night, pulling up to a magnificent castle, between the rows of towering oaks. Childhood memories chased through her mind as the carriage drew up. The last time she had been so young and afraid, clinging to her father's arm. But now – she was afraid for an entirely different reason.

Nell took a deep breath and determined to calm her rapid breathing. She raised her chin and climbed the steps, her thoughts full of her own mother. Eleanor had been her age and wearing this very gown when she was presented to the duke's father and their majesties. But tonight she was herself – Lady Nell of Felden Manor. For this one night, she was determined to be her father's daughter and not a servant.

At the top step she was approached by a man who could only be the Master of Ceremonies. "Your name, my lady?" he enquired.

"Lady Miriel of Isen," she replied, taking the adopted persona she and Meg had created.

She followed him and felt her heart beat with every step they took as they approached the ball room. The hall was long and decorated with flowers in large stands. Their fragrance created a heady atmosphere as they approached the large, heavy doors. With a nod from the Master, the two soldiers flung them wide and Nell was blinded for a moment.

"Lady Miriel of Isen." The Master's voice was deep and resonant as it echoed around the hall. It was overwhelming and she forced herself to take careful, even steps down the great staircase. To her left, she saw a long line had formed to greet the royal family. Whereas to her right was the dance floor and many cushioned seating areas. She couldn't see her stepmother or sisters, but then found she wasn't keen to. For want to something to do, she joined the queue to escape from the scrutiny of others. Her fan was used over and over again as she tried to cool her cheeks.

"Are you alone, my dear?" an older woman asked her. She was dressed in dark blue brocade and had a kind face.

"Yes," Nell responded, "my grandmother did not wish for me to miss the ball."

"She was quite right. It would be a waste for any young lady to miss such a wonderful occasion," the lady replied. "I am Lady Celine."

"Lady Miriel," Nell replied.

She found that Lady Celine had decided to take her under her wing for the evening and was told all about the other woman's grand children and her son's handling of the family estate.

"He is great friends with the dear duke," she confided. "They fought together in that dreadful war."

Nell felt her heart lurch slightly. "Is the duke here tonight?"

Lady Celine smiled. "Of course, my dear. He is a very close friend of the royal family. Lord Darius is the god father of Prince Tristan."

Nell felt her heart give a sudden, nervous twinge. Would the duke recognize her? She stood, rooted to the spot for a time and simply followed the line without really thinking. Then before she knew it, Lady Celine was curtseying to Prince Edgar. She glanced up at the Prince's face and stared, her eyes widening…

It was Edmund!

The same cheerful grin and dancing hazel eyes were regarding her neighbour. The same voice, he even used the same gesture to push his dark curls back from his face… and there beside him was _Tris_! Nell bought a hand to her mouth in astonishment – she had sold Chance to the crown prince! Unable to speak, she moved along and curtseyed low.

When she dared to meet his eyes the look of recognition was instantaneous. His mouth dropped open and Nell could not repress a very unladylike giggle. They both started speaking at the same moment.

"Nell!"

"Your highness …"

Prince Edgar stared at her. "Is it really you?" He shook himself. "I'm sorry, you must forgive my lack of manners, but we _have _met?"

Nell smiled. "Yes, we have _Edmund_, or your highness."

The prince returned the smile. "My brother will faint, my lady … is it Nell? I thought you were introduced as Lady Miriel?"

She felt herself colouring. "Nell is a family nickname, your highness."

"Edgar, please. At least call me by my name."

"My lord Edgar," she replied. "Then Nell will do for me, but just between you and me."

The prince nodded before motioning to the next person. "I will find you later," he promised.

Nell curtseyed to him and found herself curtseying low before the king himself. "Your majesty," she said a little breathlessly, "it is such an honour to meet you, and I am Lady Miriel of Isen."

Both the king and queen were polite and welcoming, hoping that she would have a pleasant ball and Nell was pleased to find that she could make polite conversation, despite her nerves. The next moment, she found herself face to face with Prince Tristan. Slightly lacking the tact of his brother, he instantly grinned.

"I can't believe it's you!" he exclaimed. "Mistress Nell in the flesh."

"Lady Miriel, if you please, your highness," Nell gently corrected. "Nell is a family name for me."

"Well I am very pleased to see you again either way, my lady," he responded, turning to his sister. "Tabby, meet Lady Miriel, the lady who sold us Chance."

Princess Tabitha was the twin of her brother and lit up at the mention of the horse.

"Oh, Lady Miriel!" she exclaimed. "It's so lovely to meet you. My brothers have told me of the war of words you shared with Edgar."

Nell felt herself blushing. "I am sorry if I offended their highnesses, but I truly had no idea who they were."

The princess laughed. "That was part of the fun. They wanted a week of frolics before life became serious." Nell smiled returned the smile, taking an instant liking to the merry princess.

"Well I shall insist upon a dance, Lady Miriel," Tristan stated. "And I shall find you before this evening is much older." She laughed and said she would be delighted.

The next in line was the Princess Marie. Young, regal and polite, she reminded Nell the most of King Aldred. After some minutes' polite conversation, it was a relief to leave and have a moment to herself. She was just going in search of a drink when her elbow was touched and she found Lady Celine smiling at her.

"Lady Miriel, my dear. I wished to introduce you to Duke Darius, seeing as you inquired after him."

Nell froze. She looked up into the same face that she remembered from childhood - tanned, straight nose and with those same clear, grey eyes. Eyes that searched her face for a long moment before he spoke.

"Lady Miriel?" he said. She nodded, feeling herself blush under his scrutiny.

"Yes my lord duke. I am Lady Miriel of Isen."

"This young lady is here unaccompanied, my lord Darius. So I decided to introduce her. Her grandmother sent her."

"Did she now? I wonder my lady, what is your grandmother's name? Have you no parents?"

"They are both dead, my lord," Nell replied in a small voice. He knew! Her old Uncle Darius actually knew the truth of who she was.

"Indeed," he responded. "I cannot help finding a striking resemblance yourself and a lady I knew a long time ago, Lady _Miriel_." Nell felt herself flushing – he must realise who she was! She was spared from the duke's further interrogations, however, by Prince Tristan's sudden arrival.

"I am sorry, my lord," he said, "but this young lady owes me a dance. Do you not, Lady Miriel?" Nell allowed herself to be led away and had an amusing waltz and conversation with the younger prince. He had a ready wit and they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

It was only after another dance that she excused herself to have a drink. It was at the refreshments table that she was first afraid.

She saw Ethel and Lady Blythe eyeing her with a little too much interest. Her stepsister was staring at her face and seemed to be trying to place who she was. Nell turned hastily away, looking for Lady Celine. She managed to find her by the large fire and was soon deep in conversation with several of the more matronly courtiers. Her position allowed her a clear view of the room and would provide the opportunity to disappear if it was needed.

Prince Edgar was currently dancing with Lady Blythe, much to the apparent annoyance of Ethel. Maude was standing off to one side, slightly amused. She was unable to see Lady Rosamund, but she would not have been surprised to see her stepmother near the queen. It seemed that the Princess Melina of Deburan had been expected to come to the ball, but have apparently declined at the last moment.

"They say King Aldred is urging Prince Edgar to pick a wife," Lady Celine was saying. "I think the pressure from Deburan has caused him to consider the political threat and need for an heir." The other ladies murmured agreement as the current dance came to a close.

Nell was just thinking of trying to catch Maude's eye, when she saw the prince come striding towards her. He bowed deeply and she felt herself flushing.

His grin was back. "Do you always blush, Lady Miriel? I promised myself a dance with you after I had chosen five other ladies. Would you do me the honour?"

"Why did you have to dance with five other ladies?" Nell asked as he led her to the dance floor.

"So I could answer my father truly when he inquired whether I have properly mingled this evening," he replied with a twinkle. "You see, it is important that I do marry, though I have to admit that I find this whole ball rather repugnant."

"Then this was not your idea?"

He shook his head. "It actually was. The lesser of two evils as far as I could see. You see, if I had my choice, I would have waited. But because of the pressures to the north …"

"But why do you wish to dance with me, sire?"

"Edgar, please." He sighed slightly. "If you must know, I have never been spoken to in my life as you spoke to me a few weeks ago. I very much liked it. My brother and I were given that week to explore and escape from our royal duties. It was so refreshing to be treated like a normal man. Every lady I meet is flattering and charming – but I have known them all my life. I felt as though for the first time, someone saw the real me when I met you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, just ask Tris, I've driven him crazy talking about you."

His eyes were so earnest and warm that Nell had to look away. He was so kind and genuine; she had never met anyone quite like him. But the intimacy of the moment made her want to flee from it.

"I envy you, the bond you have with your siblings," she replied, trying to find a less intense topic of conversation. "Prince Tristan has such a wonderful sense of humour and I liked Princess Tabitha instantly. Princess Marie is truly lovely as well."

"Have you no siblings?"

"I was an only child. My mother died giving birth to my baby brother when I was five."

Edgar's eyes were very gentle. "I am so very sorry, Miriel. Have you any family left?"

Nell forced herself to look away. "Some, but we aren't very close."

He watched her face carefully for a moment before pausing in the dance. He lifted her chin to study the expression in her eyes. Nell had no power to resist, but allowed him to see all the emotion she was feeling.

"What aren't you telling me? I can … almost see fear." He looked at her in shock. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

She was suddenly scared. This had been a mistake, a _huge_ mistake. She stepped back and made to leave, but felt a soft touch to her arm.

"Please, he murmured, "don't leave. Why not take a walk in the garden, away from all these prying eyes?"

Nell glanced around and saw that the whole room was watching them. Reluctantly she agreed, though all she wished to do was escape.

He led her away from the dance floor and out into the coolness of the palace gardens. The warm air was rich with the scent of honeysuckle and lilac. Above it all, a clear and beautiful moon was reflected in the water of the lake.

"What a beautiful night," she sighed, forcing herself to relax. "I love to be outdoors. That's why you saw me that day. I was taking Chance to sell and enjoying some freedom."

He smiled. "So that was the real you?"

Nell nodded. "I wasn't going to come tonight, but my grandmother encouraged me to."

"I'm so glad you did. May I call you Miriel?"

"Of course, I certainly prefer it. Formality does make me uncomfortable. I suppose it's hard to avoid when you are royally born?"

"That's certainly true. I only really feel myself when I'm with my family or my comrades in arms."

"You mean when training to be a knight?"

"Yes."

Nell ducked her head, suddenly shy. "Sire, may ask you a question?"

Edgar raised her face with a gentle hand. "You may ask me anything Miriel, but please call me Edgar."

She nodded; her face solemn. "Do you think there will be a war?"

The prince's eyes were serious as he replied. "Yes. I'm afraid that it is a great possibility. The situation is very shaky. But don't let it ruin tonight. Please, I want to know everything about you Miriel."

To her embarrassment, she actually felt herself flushing. "I'm really not that interesting."

He actually laughed. "Well that's certainly not true. You remind me very much of my sister Tabby. So, you like being out of doors?"

"Riding, running the estate, even falconry when I can find the time."

"You run the estate?"

"With a … cousin. My father taught me well."

"What of needlework and sewing?"

"I am capable, but it is not my greatest skill."

Edgar grinned. "Very like my sister."

Nell now found herself laughing. "My grandmother would agree with you."

They were seated companionably upon a stone bench and as Nell relaxed, she found herself laughing often and truly enjoying his company. He was so kind, so gentle.

After a minute's comfortable silence, she felt the graze of a hand against hers. Looking up, she saw him regarding her for an endless moment, his eyes dark and depthless in the moonlight. But instead of fleeing, she found that she could not look away.

Softly, he stroked a hand across her cheek, mesmerising her with his touch. Tingles shot up her spine as she felt his lips touch hers. It was a soft ghost of a kiss, but one that took her breath away. The spell only lasted for a moment though … before reality kicked in.

Speechless, she clapped a hand to her mouth.

_What was she doing?_

She stood up suddenly, staring about her.

"What's wrong?" Edgar was beside her the next moment, searching her face. "Should I not have done that? I'm sorry, but you were just so lovely and …"

"I … I'm sorry, I think I just need a drink," Nell managed to say. She stared at him, as though seeing him for the first time. This was the crown prince of Isen! What was she _doing?_

Edgar was confused. "All right, would you like to go back in?"

"No, would you please bring me a beverage? I'm just a little hot and flustered by … everything."

"Of course, I'll only be a moment." With a final glance, he rose and headed back to the palace. Nell watched him go but then saw something that made her freeze. The duke appeared and followed the prince into the hall. If he had worked out who she was, then he would tell the prince and Edgar would know her to be a liar, a fraud. Then he would have to find out that she was a servant …

Oh why had she come?

Though he heart gave a lurch, Nell knew that she had to leave. Now.

Suddenly panicking, she ran through the gardens and fled for the side gate. She had almost reached it when she heard a cry. "Miriel? Where are you? Please, come back!"

With a rising fear, Nell started an outright sprint down the drive. In desperation she raised the skirts of her gown and moved as fast as she could in the slippers. She had managed to reach the end of the drive way when she missed a tree root and fell heavily to the road. Not stopping, she kept going despite a lost slipper and a grazed knee.

The sudden sound of horses' hooves startled her and without a thought, she entered the wood, desperately hurrying for home.

* * *

Author's note: So, the ball! I hope you enjoyed reading about it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to confess that this chapter has caused me some trouble! I find romance a little tricky to write, shall we say? I have spoken with friends and family about how realistic they thought "love at first sight" was and so I worked in the previous meeting angle to make Edgar's falling for Nell more realistic in my head at least! What do you all think?

Special thanks have to go to: coolcat12345, seelieprincess and Allaboutobsessions, all of whom have reviewed and PM'd me in between chapters. Also, seelieprincess offered to be my beta which I am SO grateful for! Thank you seelie!

I am afraid the next chapter might take a little longer because I have to return to work full time tomorrow. *Sob!*

But I have quite a twist for you next chapter and am playing with the idea of expanding the storyline beyond them getting together/getting married. What do people think, d'you think I should add a little more drama or leave that to a sequel?

I'd love to know your thoughts!

As always, thank you so much for reading 'The Idealist', please let me know what you think!

Thanks,

Breeze.


	8. Chapter Seven

The Idealist

Chapter Seven

In a flurry of torn silk and tumbling curls, Nell fell into the kitchen. It was dark and shadowy in the cavernous room. The only dim light came from the dying embers of the fire. With a rising panic, Nell ran to Meg's small room and shook her.

"Meg!" she hissed. "I have to leave, now! The duke recognized me and they've followed me all the way here. They're coming!"

The old woman stared blearily at the girl, her mind still thick from sleep. "But why did you run, lass?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"They'll know I lied about who I am!" Nell exclaimed, "Please Meg you _have _to help me."

"But Nell, what happened? Slow down and tell me."

"I was dancing with the prince, Prince Edgar. It was he I sold Chance to! Anyway, I was speaking to the prince in the garden and then he kissed me and I … well I panicked. I mean, what would he do if he knew the truth? A prince can't marry a servant …"

"Now Nellie, you just listen to me." Meg sat up, finally awake. "You are a lady. Lady Nell of Felden Manor – you always have been, my love. It doesn't matter what your stepmother says, show the prince who you are."

"But I can't!" Nell cried, really starting to panic now. "I lied to him! I had him calling me Lady Miriel all evening. He loves me and I lied to him."

Meg gasped. "Did he say as much?"

Nell blushed. "No. But he did kiss me and I don't think he would have if he didn't. I mean, the ball was put on to find him a bride."

"Then you _must_ tell him!"

Nell started crying. "I can't Meg, I just can't! Don't you see? When he sees the real me he'll hate me. I have to go. I'll find a job on a horse farm, just like Amos suggested. Start afresh somewhere."

They both jumped. Someone was pounding so loudly on the main door that the whole house seemed to be shaking.

They'd arrived!

Nell took off as though shot. She sprinted to her small bed and started wrestling with the fastenings of her mother's dress. Huffing quietly, Meg batted her hands aside and deftly undid the gown. In a flurry, Nell gathered her possessions and pulled her servant's dress on before wrapping a scarf over her hair to hide the ruins of her curls.

"Nell, are you sure?"

She simply nodded. "I must. For Prince Edgar's sake, not mine." She was just throwing her things into an old bag when Sara appeared at the doorway. She was flushed with excitement.

"You'll never guess!" she exclaimed, "Prince Edgar and the duke are at the door! They're ordering all the staff to come to the hall immediately. Her ladyship's back and all, Lady Ethel looks excited about something."

Nell and Meg shared a frightened look, but what could they do? Very unwillingly, Nell followed the others down, trying to hide behind Meg. They entered the hall to find the duke striding up and down. The prince was looking from the duke to Lady Rosamund. Nell gasped. The prince was holding her lost slipper in his hand!

Her stepmother was standing motionless in front of the fire, her face as pale as the pearls that adorned her neck. The duke brandished a letter in her face.

"Would you care to explain to me, madam, how I came to receive this letter after my dear friend's death?"

Lady Rosamund swallowed, "My lord, I …"

"Dear Sir," the duke read, ignoring her shaking reply. "It is with great regret that I write to inform you of the death of Lady Nell, my late husband's dear daughter. She has died of a similar illness to that which took my dear Roland. She has been set to rest beside her two dear parents."

His voice was tight with anger as he spoke. "Would you please explain to me, madam, how is it that I came to see this young lady at the ball not two hours ago? If she is as dead as you so kindly informed me, then how did she come to be wearing the same blue gown that her lovely mother wore to meet the king, almost fifteen years ago?"

Nell watched her stepmother, holding her breath.

Lady Rosamund was speechless. She opened her mouth several times but could not find the words.

Eventually the duke spoke. His voice was like ice. "_Where is she_?"

No-one moved. He turned to his men and snapped an order, "Search everywhere until you find her. I want to see every servant and person you find."

Nell crept silently along the wall, pulling Meg with her as a shield. She had her eyes fixed upon the door that led to the stairs. If only she could reach it she could slip out a window or …

"Just a minute there lass, no-one's to leave, the duke's orders." A young knight approached her and it was only once she saw his face that Nell recognised Simeon - the only child of the duke and her old play fellow.

Desperately, she put on a local accent and stared up as beseechingly as she could. "Please milord," she begged, "Moy mother's espectin me in the villige and she wurries if oi'm late."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but my father needs to look at every face. Come with me now and you can be excused." He grasped her wrist and Nell tried to pull away.

"Please milord, I can't. I can't! Oi'm afeared to meet the duke," she said, struggling to get away from him. He tightened his grasp and stared at her more intently.

"You _will_ obey my father's orders, lass," he stated firmly. "Now _come_."

He almost dragged Nell towards the duke. In terror she kept her face down, still trying to get away.

She felt the duke and the prince's eyes on her and tugged once more at the hand that held her, but Simeon would not release her. "I found this very reluctant maid hiding in a corner, father," he said, "She was trying to get away."

When he did speak, the duke's voice was very gentle. "Look at me lass. I promise there's no reason to be afraid."

Nell was terrified. She knew that there was nothing she could do. Fear and a strange thrill chased each other through her mind.

Eventually, she forced herself to look up.

It was the same face. The tanned, kind face that had laughed with her in childhood. The same grey eyes, wise and fathomless – but now, incredibly tender. His expression was pained.

"I would know those eyes anywhere," he murmured. "Even caked in dirt and dust, I recognize the eyes of the bravest man I ever knew. The man who saved my life. My friend, Spark. Only he had eyes that were the blue of a summer sky. Eyes that he gave to his only child. Nelly lass, forgive me. Forgive me for not finding you."

Overcome, Nell looked down and shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive …" Unable to pretend any longer, she flung herself into his arms and whispered one phrase. "Uncle Darius!"

She felt strong arms hug her tightly, holding her as though they would never let her go. For the first time in years, she felt truly safe. Unwanted, tears began pouring down her cheeks, leaving streaks in the dust she had smeared there. Very gently, Darius wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you come to me, sweetheart?" he asked, gcupping her cheek.

She felt herself shaking. "I thought … I thought you didn't want me. She made me a servant and I didn't want to be thrown out …"

"_Thrown out?_" he bellowed, making everyone jump. His face livid, Duke Darius rounded upon Lady Rosamund. "You were going to throw this innocent girl out of the _road? By herself? _She is nobility, daughter of Sir Roland and Lady Eleanor. She had every right if not more to be brought up alongside your daughters. Yet you saw fit to make her a _servant?"_

He was so angry that Nell felt a little afraid of him. It was then that she made eye contact with Simeon and fell herself crying again. He walked up to her and stared.

"Little Nelly? Is it really you?"

She felt herself smiling through her tears. "Yes Sim, it's really me." Simeon swept her up into a hug, regardless of the dust that was being smeared on to his tunic. "It's alright now Nell," he assured her. "You're coming home with us and you'll never have to see them again."

A loud clearing of a throat made them all freeze, as Prince Edgar chose this moment to speak. He approached the small group that had formed. Unable to stop herself, Nell fell into a deep curtsey. She felt an urgent hand on her elbow as he drew her close to him.

"Please _never_ bow to me again," he murmured, taking her hand gently. She felt herself blush under his scrutiny. A tender smile crossed his face as he noticed it. He raised her hand to his lips. "My Lord Darius?" he said, "Might I request a private audience with the Lady Nell while you make certain enquiries?"

The duke bowed. "Of course, your highness."

Nell let herself be led into the dining room. But once they were alone, she felt her mind whirling as a thousand thoughts chased each other through her mind. She could not think of a single thing to say.

Edgar stood staring at her in his ball finery, looking handsome, regal and every inch the prince that he was. She glanced down at her own dirtied gown and felt herself flushing from shame. To think that she had thought herself worthy?

He opened his mouth to speak. "Nell …"

She raised a hand, "Wait. Your highness, I must speak …"

"Edgar. Only ever Edgar. Please, I never want to hear a single, 'my lord' or 'highness' or 'majesty' from your lips."

"But it would be unseemly for a servant to address one of the royal family so informally."

"You are not a servant Nell, and I wouldn't care if you were. Please look at me."

She looked up and felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'm not worthy of you. I lied to your face. You think you care for me, but you saw a mask tonight. I'm not Lady Miriel."

"I wasn't fascinated by Lady Miriel, though she was enchanting. It was the girl Nell who has filled my head for the past week. Your true self."

"But I lied to you …"

"You lied to protect yourself, Nell!" he spoke with such force that she stared at him, he looked anguished. "I can't imagine what you have gone through these past few years. But I want you to know, I couldn't get the sharp tongued girl who called me up very rightly for being a rude, pompous ass out of my head." Nell gaped at him. "And I hope that she might allow me to get to know her better."

He took a step forward and cupped her cheek. "Once she feels safe and herself."

Unable to stop them, Nell felt tears once again staining her cheeks as Edgar gently wiped them away. "You need never be afraid again," he promised, "I will not let anyone hurt you. But Nell, I must ask one question. Please forgive me for it. Have you even been struck or beaten?"

She cast down her eyes, scared to meet his. But he wouldn't release her and raised her chin.

"Who?"

Her voice shook as she whispered. "Lady Ethel. She would become angry when I made mistakes, I once tore a hole in her gown and on another occasion I broke a bottle of expensive perfume - she was always provoked."

Edgar gathered her to him, his gaze never leaving hers, "Nell, I have had servants my whole life, but no-one ever has a justification for hitting another for such a reason. It is wrong and neither my father, nor any decent man in this country would condone it. You did nothing wrong."

She nodded, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Edgar saw how overcome she was and gently kissed her forehead. "I know how overwhelming this must be," he murmured. "And I will return you to your friends, but I wished to return one thing."

He produced the slipper.

Nell felt herself smiling slightly. "It was my mother's," she whispered.

He nodded. "Darius thought it had. I have to confess that I have never seen its like. But I will tell you something, the girl who wore this slipper has touched me in a way I had only read of before tonight."

Nell shook her head, her smile widening. "But why me? I am so very ordinary."

To her surprise, he knelt down before her and slipped her old shoe off her foot. He was now shaking his head. "How little you know of yourself, Nell," he murmured. With a gentle push, he slipped the satin slipper onto her foot. "This slipper is an unique and lovely as its owner, and I'm going to try to prove that to you. Will you let me?"

Unable to speak, Nell simply nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the main hall.

The assembled group had not moved. The duke was in the middle of questioning Lady Rosamund, who was now deathly pale. Lady Ethel had also lost a lot of her colour and was fiddling nervously with her fan. The prince led Nell to a chair and saw her seated before he turned to Ethel.

"I would know the truth from you on a very specific matter, madam," he said coldly.

Ethel shuddered slightly. "What matter is that, my lord?" she asked.

"The matter of whether you have ever struck the Lady Nell."

Ethel blanched. Duke Darius glared at her. "I would warn you to speak the truth, madam," he stated, "It would do you no good to lie to us."

Nell found herself feeling almost sorry for Ethel as she struggled. She had turned as white as a sheet and started to shake violently. The effort she made to speak was obvious and palpable. "I … I did my lord," she finally managed. "But I only did it because Lady Blythe and all my friends were! Everyone agreed that it was a suitable chastisement for a clumsy maid …"

"If your friends decide to commit a ritual suicide, would you take part, _my lady_?" the duke replied sarcastically.

"No, my lord," Ethel whispered, her eyes down cast.

The prince spoke. "My lord, if may be so bold? The Lady Nell is tired and I am certain wishes to leave this house. Might I suggest that this situation is dealt with at a more opportune time when the ladies are not present?"

The duke nodded, "Indeed my lord, I think that is wise." He turned to Nell. "Are you ready to go, my dear?"

Nell rose and nodded, "Gladly Uncle Darius, but might I request something?"

"Anything Nelly."

"Could Meg come with me? She's been with my all these years and I'd feel lost without her."

Darius stared. "Meg is still with you? Where is she? Come forth Meg."

The old woman stepped forward slowly and bobbed a low curtsey, smiling warmly. "It is good to see your lordship once more."

He smiled warmly. "And you Meg. I suppose you have been watching over Nell for me? Have you been protecting her all these years?"

"As best I can, my lord. She's a daughter to me and always will be."

"I thank you for your faithful service Meg, should you like to come with us? Be with your adopted daughter?"

"Gladly, my lord."

He nodded with pleasure. "Excellent."

"Uncle? Might we also bring Lady Maude with us? She has been like a sister to me and we have all but run this estate between us. All Father's hard work would have been for naught without her tireless efforts."

The duke turned to Maude. "Would you care to join us, Lady Maude?"

Maude returned his smile, "I would be delighted, my lord."

"Super." He turned to Nell. "Any more waifs and strays, lass? Shall we bring the cat?"

Nell felt herself laughing as she shook her head. She was led from the house that had so long been a prison and lifted on to the same dark gelding that had caused the prince such trouble not two weeks before. She felt Edgar jump up behind her and in a moment, she was pulled to his chest and they were off.

It seemed a dream to Nell as they travelled swiftly through the dark countryside. Torch bearers came in front and behind the group as they passed through the sleeping villages and towns. It was some time before she managed to speak and even then, she felt in a trance.

"I could have ridden by myself," she said as they passed by a dark church.

She felt Edgar laughing. "I am very aware of it!" he replied, "but I would rather keep a hold of you so I can be certain you won't disappear again."

"I have explained why …"

"I know Nell, I was teasing you, forgive me. The truth is, I simply wished to keep you to myself before you are swept away to your own chambers and my royal duties drag me from your side. It was the duke who had recognized who you were, you see and we left so swiftly because he was concerned for your safety. He told me of his suspicions when I went in to the palace to get us refreshment."

Nell nodded. "I suspected he had. It was that which made me panic. I was so afraid of angering you when you learned of my deception."

He sighed against her neck. "Haven't we both deceived the other Nell? I lied about my identity and you lied about yours. As far as I'm aware that makes us even."

"Alright, I concede that point. But be assured, I will not give in so easily in the future."

She could hear the grin in his voice when he replied, "I look forward to it, my lady."

The rest of the journey passed in a daze as Nell allowed herself to relax and enjoy the feeling of Edgar's arms around her and Storm's fluid paces. Their conversation was easy and filled with an undercurrent of something that was hard to describe – an excited energy from finally being able to simply be together. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but Nell already knew she felt more for Edgar than she had ever felt for anyone. It was hard to explain.

However, once they had crossed the bridge and were entering the main stable yard, she felt her insides clench with an icy fear. Edgar felt it instantly and started rubbing her back. "No-one is going to make you meet anyone tonight," he whispered softly as they stopped and he dismounted. "What you need is a bath and a good night's rest." He held out his arms and Nell slipped down into them, allowing herself to draw strength from his presence for a moment.

She turned to find Darius and Simeon by her side, both of them smiling.

"I agree with Edgar," the duke replied. "What you need is a night of rest and a hot bath to help you feel yourself again. I will speak to their majesties now, myself. Simeon, would you see to it that Nell is given guest quarters in our wing?"

When Simeon had nodded, Darius turned to Nell and embraced her tenderly. "We will speak more tomorrow, Nelly," he said, "But now go and rest; just know, you are truly safe. Come Edgar, we must speak to the king."

Edgar and Nell exchanged a private glance before he raised her hand and kissed the palm. "I will see you tomorrow," he whispered, then following the duke.

With Simeon's presence beside her, Nell was shown through a veritable maze of staircases and corridors before being shown into a warmly lit room with tapestries, a four poster bed and large windows looking out over the gardens. After a quick hug Simeon left with Meg to order the bath, leaving Nell alone with Maude for the first time that day.

For several long moments they simply stared at each other, before Maude strode across the chamber and embraced her tightly. When they broke apart she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Nell!" she said. "I had no idea you were planning this, but to think the duke recognized you, and the prince fell in love with you! Oh it's so wonderful. You deserve all of this, my sister."

Nell felt tears coming to her own eyes and hugged Maude again. "Oh Maude!" she exclaimed, "We're finally free of them both. But what do you think will happen to your mother and Ethel?"

Maude's face was sober. "I don't know, Nell. We've both grown so used to their behaviour … what do you think will happen?"

"I honestly don't know. The duke looked so very angry didn't he? I suppose they'll be punished. But I am sure that Edgar will listen to me, I will beg for mercy for them."

Maude sighed. "Are you sure you wish to, Nell? They will always be my mother and sister and I will always love them, but I can't ever agree with their decisions. I couldn't bear how they treated you."

Maude looked up and saw the sadness of Nell's gentle face. "My dear parents always taught me that you should find the good in every situation and it's a mantra I have tried to live my life by," Nell replied. "I don't see how any good can come from Lady Rosamund or Ethel being imprisoned. Call me an idealist, but I firmly believe that there is good in everyone."

Maude smiled and kissed Nell's cheek. "Well at least we can both be sure of one thing; you will never have to see either of them again. You are finally free, Nell."

Her smile warm, Nell nodded and hugged her stepsister.

* * *

Author's note:

I know, it's been over two weeks since the last update and I am SO very sorry for how long this has taken me. But it's not exaggerating to say that work has been INSANE! I've worked five evenings on top of full days over the past two weeks and have been trying to fit in writing with marking and report writing (oh the joys of being a teacher!).

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I have tried to find a balance between the drama of Nell's discovery, realizing what she's been through and the ongoing question of her feelings for Edgar. I didn't want to focus solely upon the romantic angle because there was a lot of other stuff going on as well. I am estimating maybe two more chapters … I think, hopefully?

I have been very excited by the fact that more and more kind people have discovered this story and have it on their watch list. Special thanks have to go to:

coolcat12345 for reviewing again and just being so lovely and encouraging!

Lovewriting12 for making me burst out laughing from your review and giving me a detail review, I so appreciated it.

Kitkat2332 for reviewing and finding some similarities between the Idealist and _Into the Woods_. I really do think it's got elements of _Intro the Woods, Ever After, Slipper and the Rose, Ella Enchanted _ and any other Cinderella retelling I've ever read. But then it's also my unique take, so it's been influenced by lots of things.

Thank you so much for reading _The Idealist_ and please do read and leave me some feedback, I'd love to know what you think!

Thanks again,

Breeze.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Idealist

Chapter Eight

Princess Tabbitha of Isen was having a very confusing morning. Though to be fair, her confusion had started the previous night at Edgar's ball.

Marie and she had been very excited. They had dressed in their new ball gowns and even been allowed to wear their tiaras, something that their mother only allowed on very special occasions. Marie had been so thrilled that she had been dancing around the room for a full five minutes before their mother entered with an amused smile and announced that it was time to descend. Yvona their old nanny had appeared and checked their appearance before they had followed the queen down to an evening that had promised entertainment.

It had started promisingly and she had actually met the lady who had sold Edgar, Chance. So the confusion had begun as she was first told by her brothers that the lady was called Nell, but then she had been introduced as Lady Miriel. But, despite the uncertainty about her name, Tabby had found her friendly and as down-to-earth as her brothers had described.

She had watched the lady with interest after that, taking in her blushes as she spoke to the king and queen.

Tabby had also caught glimpses of her during the dancing, noticing how Ed had established his presence, dancing with a few other young ladies before monopolizing the young woman for the rest of the first set of dances. She had watched the jealous glances of many other girls with great amusement, and even pulled Tristan aside to enjoy one particularly pouty glare from the infamous Lady Blythe.

"Why don't you ask her to dance, Tris?" she had inquired, laughing at her brother's horrified expression. The lady in question had a great reputation for being something of a man-eater.

"I prefer to keep my dignity and reputation intact, thank you very much," Tristan had replied. "Besides, I think I might sit this one out to stalk our illustrious brother and the Lady Miriel. Have you noticed that he hasn't danced with another lady in over an hour?"

Tabby followed her brother's gaze and saw how relaxed and smiling Edgar was. "I think she's making quite an impression," she replied. "Well I must admit that I never expected this ball to help Edgar find a bride, but it seems that he has at least made a friend."

Tristan did not last much longer by her side, as a young lady caught his eye. But Tabbitha took a seat to watch her brother and his partner as they waltzed through the next piece the orchestra played.

It was only after her next dance with a young earl that she noticed their absence from the ball room. A quick glance showed her that they had gone and then the next moment she saw Edgar re-entering the hall with their Uncle Darius, looking grave. He spun around and disappeared back out into the gardens ten seconds later and everyone froze as they heard his cries, pursuing the young woman who was apparently fleeing.

The next hour had passed in a whirl as the ball ended and good byes were hurriedly said. It was only after the guests had departed that they learnt the young woman was not called Lady Miriel, but Lady Nell.

They had all gone to bed in confusion and it had only been this morning that Tabbitha had learnt the truth from Simeon. She had been saddling Chance for their morning ride as she always did, when he had come down and told her the whole story about how the poor girl was the only daughter of the duke's boyhood friend and had been forced into servitude by her stepmother.

"I just don't understand," she murmured to Chance as they cantered across the golden sands of the beach. "Why did she feel as though she couldn't tell Edgar the truth?"

Chance responded to her mood and slowed to a trot. Patting her neck affectionately, Tabby reached down to kiss her mare's head, loving how well they already understood each other after just three weeks. They had been a perfect match. With Tabby having the skill that Chance needed and the mare having the spirit and thrill in galloping that the princess had been craving.

Feeling suddenly reckless, she let Chance have her head and whooped as the mare took off, galloping with wild abandon across the beach. Tabbitha took her usual delight in the mare's fluid paces and started to turn her in a wide arc, knowing that she would soon be expected back at the palace.

As if anticipating her return, she noticed a rider in the distance, no doubt sent to bring her in.

Tabbitha allowed Chance to gallop to meet her pursuer, before slowing to a gentler canter as she recognized the sight of her brother. She grinned at the sight of Tristan's windswept locks.

"Fancy meeting you here, Tris!" she said.

Tristan laughed. "Can't imagine how I knew, Tabby." His faced sobered slightly as he drew alongside her, "Mother sent me, she said to return as quickly as possible. She wants us all ready to greet Lady Nell when she's presented."

His sister nodded, "Of course. I hope she knows that she's now safe."

"I'm sure Edgar has told her so. Mother said that we were to make her feel as welcome as possible. I'm afraid she's been through even more than we first thought."

"What do you mean?"

His face was pained. "She was beaten by her stepsister whilst in servitude, the lady Ethel."

Tabbitha nodded. "Lady Ethel – lovely, arrogant and vain. I wouldn't have thought her capable of it."

Tristan nodded. "Nor I, but then it's hard to tell what goes on behind closed doors. Uncle Darius was furious apparently. He looks upon the Lady Nell as a surrogate daughter."

"The poor girl, what a life to endure."

"But thank goodness it's over now, eh?"

"Yes. I hope she'll know how welcome she is. Come, we'd best hurry."

With that, they urged their horses to a gallop and hurried back to the palace, looking forward to meeting this young woman who had evoked such sympathy and intrigue.

* * *

_It was dark. She fled through the forest as quickly as her gown w__ould allow, but it kept becoming caught upon things. Always, she kept the distant figure in sight, knowing that she mustn't lose her._

"_Mother!" she cried. _

_She knew that it was her. She was wearing the same blue gown and she had heard her laugh on the wind. As desperately as she tried to find her though, she seemed to disappear further from her grasp. With a push, Nell sprinted into a clearing and saw her mother standing, looking down into a pool._

_She walked slowly up behind her and stared at the water. Its surface was as clear and smooth as glass. Her mother was looking down into it, her expression staring up with that same, secretive smile._

"_Mother," she began, "I've been looking for you for hours …"_

_Lady Eleanor raised a hand. "Quiet, child," she murmured. "You have been searching in vain." _

_She turned to look Nell full in the face. "I'm dead, my daughter," she said gently, "surely you know this?"_

_Nell felt herself crying. "But I have so many things I need to ask you about, there's a young man … Father remarried …"_

"_Yes, I know my darling, but he did it for you. Your father only ever thought of you …"_

"_I know; but Mama Lady Rosamund has become so cruel …"_

_Her mother stepped closer and drew her into her arms. "I know my Nell, but know what I taught you. There __**is**__ good in everyone … don't you believe me?"_

"_I do, and I have tried to live by that but Mother you don't know what she's made me do …"_

_Her mother was suddenly gone, carried away by the slightest breeze. "Mother!" she cried._

"_Look for the good my love …" Her mother's voice came from the trees above her, "trust your heart …"_

"Mother!" Nell sat bolt upright in bed, her hands slick with sweat as she pushed the heavy covers mother's last words chased each other through her mind as she slipped from the bed and sought the cooling breath of the wind.

She pulled the heavy curtains aside to reveal the dim light of dawn and the beautiful scene of the palace gardens. With awkward fingers she managed to open a window and felt the cool touch of the breeze that she had craved. The sky was a pale grey blue with pink-rimmed clouds promising a fair day.

Nell felt herself paling as a thought crossed her mind – a day in which she would meet the royal family as herself. She felt suddenly overwhelmed as she remembered all that had happened in the past twelve hours – the ball and her flight, and then Uncle Darius and the prince … Edgar …

Her mind was a whirl as she thought about everything Edgar and she had said the previous day, the fact that they had kissed… but also the very real truth that she didn't know how she felt about him.

She felt herself blush at the thought of him and knew that what she felt went beyond simple liking. But to actually … love? She knew what it meant to love your parents, to love a sister, to love a friend, but love for a man was something she had never even considered. There had always been too much going on what with the farm and the estate accounts, the journeys to market with Amos and the profits to count.

The truth was that she had never had time to even consider the opposite sex with all her duties and work to get done. But, what now?

She rose from the window seat and started to pace, trying to fathom what was going on in her head and heart. However she got no further than feeling nervous about the impeding meeting, before her door opened and Meg bustled in with a basket in her arms.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Nell flew to her and was immediately clasped in the beloved embrace. She felt herself shaking as the older woman gently hushed her, stroking her hair tenderly.

"It's all right, lovey," she murmured, "There's nothing to fear or be worried about. Did you sleep alright?"

She nodded. "Very well considering it's a new bed, but Meg I had a dream about Mother and I woke up still searching for her. I told her about Lady Rosamund and she told me to always look for the good, just like she always did."

"Well your dear mother was a wise lady, Nell. Now come, I have to ready you for being presented to their majesties. They're expecting you to join them for a family breakfast, away from all eyes and nosy gossipers. They want to welcome you."

Nell felt her nerves calm somewhat at this. Meg laughed at her relieved expression. "You're not being thrown to the lions this morning, lovey!"

They both laughed and Nell allowed Meg to lead her to the dressing table, where she had placed a bowl of warmed water. As she washed Meg told her of all that had been happening. It seemed that her stepmother and stepsister had been commanded to appear before the court the following day to explain themselves.

"And after that you'll never have to see them again," Meg stated. "You can forget the last ten years ever happened."

She stood Nell and dressed her in a gown of green silk; it was by far the loveliest garment she had ever worn, apart from her mother's dress. "Where did you get this?" she asked, fingering the material of a sleeve.

"The queen had her seamstress alter it for you overnight. Apparently it was hers in girlhood."

Nell felt herself pale. "This dress was once the queen's?"

Meg laughed. "Yes lass, and don't look so alarmed. She gave it as a gift to the young lady her eldest son cares about."

As she struggled to take this in, Nell felt Meg brushing and styling her hair. She was still pondering the meaning of the gift when there was a knock upon the door and she saw her uncle beaming at her. Without thinking, she ran to hug him and felt herself given a hearty hug.

He chuckled when he released her. "I knew my Nelly was somewhere under all that grime," he said with a grin. "You look lovely in that dress, lass."

Nell smiled and felt herself relaxing in his presence. "I'm rather overwhelmed by the queen's generosity."

"She wants you to know how welcome you are in their home. Are you ready to go Nell? Know that you have no reason to feel afraid. They are waiting to welcome you. Simeon and I will be there beside you every step of the way."

She nodded and after kissing Meg, allowed her uncle to lead her out of the chamber. They passed through what felt like a maze of corridors and stairways before they were met by the prince in a sunlit gallery. Edgar turned at the sound of their approach and smiled.

He took Nell's hand instantly and knelt to kiss it. "Did you sleep well, my lady Nell?" he asked.

Nell found she could only nod as her stomach gave a flutter. "Yes, my lord," she managed. She saw the warmth in Edgar's eyes and felt herself relaxing slightly. "My lord Edgar," she added before he could scold. He grinned as though reading her mind and returned her hand to Duke Darius' arm.

"You'd best enter on the arm of your surrogate father rather than mine, or we'll have the whole palace gossiping," he whispered.

Darius actually laughed. "I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that lad," he replied. Edgar returned it and led the way through a door at the end of the gallery.

They opened into a lovely sunlit room with wide windows at the end and a fire burning brightly in the grate. There was a round table set for ten and the royal family all rose as they entered. Nell felt herself blushing under the sudden scrutiny and fell into a deep curtsey before the king and queen.

"Please, my dear, rise," came the king's voice. Nell rose and found herself welcomed most kindly by Edgar's mother and father. King Aldred smiled very welcomingly and Queen Cressida actually kissed her cheek fondly.

"We are so pleased to see you looking so rested, Lady Nell," the queen said, motioning for her to take a seat. Nell felt Edgar pushing her chair in for her before he secretly took her hand under the table.

"Thank you, your majesty," Nell replied, "It is a pleasure to see you all again so soon. But I must apologise for deceiving you last night, it was unforgivable …"

The king raised a hand, "My dear young woman, we completely understand."

"You were in an impossible situation, Lady Nell," the queen agreed.

"We can't imagine what your life has been like," Princess Tabbitha added, speaking for the first time. She smiled warmly at Nell and she sensed a friend.

"It sounds truly horrific," Tristan agreed his merry face sober for once.

"But you know you are safe now," the duke stated, "your stepmother and sister will face the consequences of their actions tomorrow."

"But let us talk about pleasanter things," Queen Cressida interjected. "We know something of your life from what Darius has told us, Nell, but I think it's now time to show you something of our lives. I wondered whether you would care to have a tour of the castle and then maybe would like to go for a ride after lunch? I understand that Edgar bought your mare for Tabbitha. He tells me you are something of a horsewoman."

Nell smiled. "I should like that very much, your majesty." She turned to Tabbitha, "if the princess would mind showing me Chance I should be very happy to see her again."

The princess smiled. "Of course you will see Chance; she'll be delighted to see you! I can't wait to take you for a gallop along the shore. You can help me prove to Edgar and Tristan that ladies are more than capable of out riding men."

They all laughed. "We have already seen proof of that, Tabby!" Tristan exclaimed, "Don't you remember me telling you about how Nell saved Ed from falling on his royal posterior?"

Edgar blushed as his siblings all laughed loudly.

"Children," the queen chided, "I would not have Lady Nell believing that you cannot have a civilized conversation."

Tristan's eyes were sparkling, "But she had already spent a day with Edgar and I at our most relaxed and silly, Mama," he replied.

"Be that as it may," his mother answered, "let us choose a more genteel topic."

The rest of the meal passed in a relaxed and enjoyable manner for Nell as she felt herself put instantly at her ease by the royal family's welcome and kindness. It was only once King Aldred had taken his leave and pressed Edgar to join him within the hour that Nell was reminded of the duties of the court.

"Would you care to join us for a walk in the gardens?" Princess Tabbitha asked, "We could invite your stepsister to join us. Mama has to speak to the royal cooks and I know that I'd like to know you better, Lady Nell."

"I'd be delighted, your highness," Nell replied.

Tabbitha shook her head immediately. "Please, call me Tabby," she asked. "If we're to be friends I can't abide all of this 'your highness' nonsense."

Nell laughed. "In which case Tabby, I must insist upon being called Nell. I haven't been a lady for ten years and I'm going to struggle with getting used to it again."

Tabby nodded and they were just rising to depart when Edgar stepped in. "Might I have a few moments alone with Nell before you whisk her away to the gardens and I have to attend Papa?" His sisters readily agreed and left to give them some privacy.

Edgar led Nell to a small parlour with a desk, books of shelves and two padded chairs. "This is my private study," he said, seating Nell in one of the seats by the window. "They offered me something far grander but I said that I wanted simplicity and comfort."

He seated himself and regarded Nell for several long moments before sighing. "The truth is, I have had something on my mind since last night and I don't think it's fair to go any further until I have spoken to you of this."

Nell felt her heart give an uncomfortable leap at his words."What worries you, my lord?" she asked, leaning forward.

Edgar also leant forward and took her hand. He pressed it softly to his lips before simply saying, "Edgar. Please Nell, only ever Edgar with me. I am not above you, quite the opposite if I'm honest."

"What worries you?" she pressed, clasping his hand between her own.

He looked down and sighed. "It isn't fair to expect you to follow a path that you don't want Nell. We do care for each other, I think that much is very evident, but you have only just been able to recover who you are as a lady and a person. I couldn't continue without saying that you are completely free to return to Felden Manor to live your life as lady of the estate, if you want to. I could never force you to be my wife and live here at the palace if your heart is twenty miles away at your birthplace. I would never do that to you, regardless of what Deburan are doing. They can be damned before I force the girl I love to do anything against her will."

He gasped the moment the words were out of his mouth, but didn't retract them. "I'm sorry," he added. "I have said more than I meant to, but I wanted you to know that you are free to do whatever you wish Nell, the choice is yours. You mustn't ever feel beholden to me. I would do it again in a heartbeat, even if I have to have an arranged marriage."

"No!" Nell exclaimed, speaking before she could stop herself. "I can't bear the thought of you marrying to oblige others. Edgar, you cannot know how your words affect me." She forced herself to calm down and softened her tone.

"It's in your willingness to grant me my choice that I truly start to see the man that you are. I have never met anyone like you and the fact that you would give up your hope of future happiness for my sake … I am finally starting to understand who you are."

She felt tears coming to her eyes and hurriedly wiped them away.

"If you treat your subjects with the same self-sacrificial love, you will make an amazing king one day. I didn't understand what I felt when I woke up this morning. I knew that my fingers tingled when you touched them, that I cared for you and that we got along. But it's only now that I'm starting to realise that I'm falling in love … with you."

Unable to speak, Nell buried her face in her hands as the certainty of her feelings started to sink in. She was falling in love with Edgar and she had only known him for a matter of weeks! She felt herself clasped in his arms and lifted on to his lap as he gently kissed her face, her hands.

"I didn't believe in this myself," Edgar eventually murmured. "I didn't believe that love could grow so quickly. But I guess if you meet that one person."

"You can't get them out of your head," Nell finished, smiling ruefully.

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "Yes it's as clear as crystal now."

Edgar was suddenly serious once more. "But truly Nell, I would not rush you. As my mother said, let's get to know each other and take our time. Rest assured that I won't be proposing to you today."

She nodded, though something told her that she already knew the answer to that question.

"Agreed. Then I believe a good place to start would be my getting to know your sisters better, whilst you fulfill your princely duties."

He allowed himself a smile. "Are you ordering me about already, my lady?"

"Nell," she corrected, "and only when you need it, my lord."

Edgar laughed heartily and leant down to kiss her. It was a warm touching of the lips and full of happiness. When he pulled away, Nell felt herself radiating back his joy.

Finally they both knew where they stood and could start to build their future upon it.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur for Nell as she enjoyed a relaxed stroll in the gardens with the prince's sisters and Maude, before receiving a full tour of the castle from the duke. She marvelled at its size and doubted that she would ever be able to find her way around the huge building.

Darius laughed. "It'll become easy enough as you start to live here full time, Nelly."

She nodded and continued to ask a thousand questions, although that assumption stuck with her throughout the morning and into the afternoon. _Did she want to remain living in the palace?_

Nell knew that a definite part of her longed to return home to the beauty and simplicity of Felden. Edgar had painted a beguiling picture of herself as lady of the manor, but then she knew that ultimately her life was here, beside the man she loved. She decided to speak to Maude about it in when they returned from their ride.

The afternoon proved to be an even greater delight for Nell than the morning as she was reunited with Chance and had the pleasure of watching the obvious joy that Tabby and the mare took in their partnership. Nell was given a sweet-tempered mare to ride and although she had a pleasant mount, she found herself craving the challenge and spirit of a beast such as Storm. She mentioned as much to Tabby as they were leaving the stable yard and before she knew it, the princess was trotting back and calling loudly to the head groomsman.

"Harold!" she cried, "Saddle and tack Storm for Lady Nell please."

The poor man looked troubled. "The prince's horse? But your highness, won't he be concerned?"

"Do as I say Harold," Tabby replied, brooking no opposition. "Lady Nell managed to bring Storm to a stop on Chance when he was spooked; she's more than capable of riding him."

Nell added her own assurance to Harold. "I assure you I am a capable rider," she said.

Eventually, the stallion was tacked and Nell was following Tabby out on to the beach. It was a stunning. As far as the eye could see, the beach spread in a glory of golden sand.

Tabby glanced at Nell with a cheeky grin, "Are you ready?" she asked. Nell nodded and the next moment they let the horses have their heads and flew away up the beach, leaving Maude and Marie far behind. Nell could hardly restrain the grin upon her face as she felt Storm's powerful gallop. He gloried in the gallop and was very reluctant to turn back, but was eventually persuaded and they were soon walking comfortably alongside the other two, their horses somewhat satiated.

"Do you ride together at Felden?" Tabby asked as they approached the water.

Maude smiled. "We often used our tours of the estate as an excuse to go riding," she said, "it was one of our only escapes."

"And mine," Tabby admitted. "Marie is far more suited to court life than me. She's the perfect example of what a princess should be. I'm far too active and opinionated, or so Tris loves telling me."

They all laughed and Marie spoke for the first time. "Lady Nell, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Call me Nell, please your highness."

"Then you must call me Marie," the younger girl replied shyly. Nell found herself smiling. Under the polished veneer of her reputation, Marie was still a young girl, slightly shy and eager to please those older than her. "I want to ask a question, Nell, but I'm afraid it might seem forward."

"Please Marie, you can ask me anything. I'll answer as honestly as I can, I promise."

"Do you love my brother?"

Tabby burst out laughing and Nell smiled, seeing the young princess' embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Marie exclaimed, "I should never have asked that."

"Of course you should," Nell replied kindly. "If I were you I would ask the exact same question. The answer is that I think I do. I am certainly starting to and as we get to know each other better I'm sure it will grow. I can tell you that he's unlike any man that I have ever met and I care deeply for him."

Marie nodded and was quiet as she considered this answer.

Maude smiled, "And I can add that in all my years of knowing my sister, I have never seen her as distracted by any man."

They all laughed as they headed back to the palace and even Marie managed a smile.

* * *

It was only once dinner was drawing to a close that Nell found herself thinking of the following day with some trepidation, pondering what would happen to her stepmother and stepsister. Her uncle Darius had told her that she could plead for mercy for them both, though he personally did not think that they deserved it.

In the end, she had a long discussion with Maude and Meg about what should be done and they agreed that she should plead for mercy.

"I couldn't bear for them to be harmed on my account," Nell said. "I couldn't let anyone go to be hurt without pleading for mercy. I know that Mother would agree with me."

"I say we should trust the wisdom of the king," Meg stated. "He's governed our land with great justice and understanding since he was crowned at age twenty one. I know that he will be fair and just in this."

Eventually, Nell forced herself to be happy with that decided to trust the king's mercy as Meg had suggested.

* * *

Author's note:

I know, it's been another two weeks and I am very sorry for the delay! My only excuse (yet again!) is work, but the good news is that I am finally on holiday (hooray!) and one of my aims is to finish the Idealist in that time. I am aiming for probably two more chapters because I think the trial is going to get rather dramatic.

I know that this chapter is quite detailed, but wanted to explain the characters and present Nell and Edgar's falling in love in a realistic way. I actually wrote it from some personal experience because it was only when my husband said a similar sort of thing that I realized I was in love with him!

I have to say a massive thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed and are following this story, I was blown away!

Shadowninja – Just wow, this story brings joy? Thank you!

Guest – Thank you for your lovely comment, it was so encouraging!

Kitkat2332 – Thanks for your detailed review, I too thought that the prince searching the whole country for a girl was a little unrealistic, though I think that's part of the reason we love fairy tales I guess! I really like the duke and I guess I'm a sucker for giving Nell a new father after she lost hers!

Rosey 1320 – Thanks so much for your review, the retelling has definitely got elements of Grimm in it. I've been trying to be as realistic as possible the whole way through.

Lovewriting12 – Another lovely review and thanks so much for being so specific, it made my day when you caught the tie-in with the prologue! I am just trying to strike the balance between making the prince and Nell's courtship realisitic and not boring you all to tears with too much detail!

Again, thank you all so much for reading and please let me know what you think!

Breeze.


	10. Chapter Nine

The Idealist

Chapter Nine

_T__he ball room was awash with the bright light of a hundred lanterns and candles. The orchestra played a merry jig and the air was heady with the fragrance of roses as they entered the ball room. Dressed in her beautiful gown of amethyst silk with her necklace and ears glittering in the dancing like, she truly felt like a princess. With careful, ladylike steps she descended the grand staircase and looked about her. _

_It was stunning._

_The ladies twirled elegantly upon the dance floor, their dresses swirling in every shade of colour. The royal family greeted their guests with charm and the utmost politeness. His Highness looked exceedingly handsome in a tunic of white and blue. With a deep bow he welcomed her to the ball and wished her a pleasant evening. She could barely contain herself when she found Lady Blythe and they started chattering and giggling. _

_But then, she saw … him._

_Sir Gideon looked wonderful in his green and gold tunic. He approached them both gravely before asking for her hand for the first dance. With a blush she accepted. _

_Behind a gloved hand she dared to whisper that to her, Sir Gideon was almost more handsome than Prince Edgar. Blythe did not agree but was pleased for her friend, if it meant that she would not be trying to catch the eye of the prince._

_Then Gideon came for her and they shared the most wonderful waltz of her life. He swept her about the dance floor with the greatest ease, moving like a true dancer. She cherished a secret thrill at the feeling of his strong arm about her waist, marvelling at how their hands fit so perfectly together when they danced._

_They danced the waltz, then the jig, then the country dances and were just heading for some refreshment when she saw her. Prince Edgar was leading a pretty young woman on to the floor, dressed in a blue gown trimmed with lace. Ethel was just thinking how pretty she looked when she saw something mar the beauty of her pale cheek. A large, ugly bruise crossed her right cheek, splitting her lip. _

_Prince Edgar stared at his partner in horror before demanding, "Who did this to her? Who struck my future wife?"_

_Suddenly the whole ball room was staring at her and worst of all was the condemnation in Gideon's expression. He dropped her hand and backed away from her, as though she were a snake. "I thought you were a lady," he said coldly, "I thought you were lovely and kind. You're a liar Ethel."_

_Ethel felt herself desperately chasing him. "No Gideon, I didn't mean to do it, it was a mistake. I see that now."_

_He passed through a door and she chased him through it, but when she stumbled out there was only a hole and she felt herself falling … falling … falling …_

"Ethel! _Ethel! _Wake up, darling wake up! You're having a bad dream."

Ethel jerked awake, shaking all over. She glanced up to see her mother leaning over her. She touched her cheeks, wiping away the tears that she found there.

"It was Gideon …" she whispered, her voice trembling. "He was calling me a liar because I pretended to be something I wasn't. Mother, do you think he will still want to marry me? I hadn't realised, but I think I …"

"You love him," Lady Rosamund finished gently. Ethel nodded tearfully. "I thought as much. But Ethel, you have to be realistic my dear. I honestly don't know what is going to happen today."

Her daughter nodded. Ever since the departure of the duke and the prince with Nell, they had been walking about in a daze. Neither knew what this day would bring, the day of the trial. She had been regretting a great deal and for the first time in her life, realising the consequences of her actions.

"How can so much have changed in so short a time, Mama?" she asked. "I feel as though we've gone from one life to another in the blink of an eye."

Her mother sighed, looking her age for the first time in her life. Her once glossy blond hair was hanging in a wispy plait down her back, her eyes looked tired and she was dressed in an old, faded night dress. "It's my fault," she explained. "It's my entire fault, darling and I am so sorry for bringing you to this."

Ethel took her mother's cold hand and chafed it, trying to give her some warmth. They sat like that for some time until she forced herself to ask the question that had been at the centre of her thoughts for hours. "Mother, why did you do it? Why did you turn Nell into a servant? What did she ever do?"

Rosamund sighed. It was a long, drawn out sound that seemed to come from her very soul.

"Because I hated her," she replied. "I hated her, pure and simple." She took her daughter's hand and held it tightly. "When your dear father died, I was devastated. I couldn't think. I couldn't function without him. You see back then marriages were arranged between the nobility. I was the youngest daughter of a family of four girls. I was matched to your father from birth, despite the fact he was ten years my senior. I was terrified of him to begin with, but he taught me what it was to be loved. Then I met Roland at a ball and for the first time in years … I felt hope. He was so kind and good. When he asked me to marry him I thought that this would be a chance at a new start for us. It was true that we needed the money, yet I also cared for him deeply. But when we moved to Felden and I watched him dote on his daughter, I knew that I would never have his love."

She wiped away a tear as she spoke, her face pale. "It was proven when he died of that terrible disease. He had eyes only for her in those last terrible hours. Speaking of his first wife, of how much he loved them both. Never a thought for the new family he had created by marrying me."

Her face hardened as she spoke, still holding Ethel's hand. "So I made a decision to make her pay for the love her father had held for her. I humiliated her and made her into a servant. I wrote to the duke to tell him of her death and no-one knew for years. I thought she had been completely forgotten … until the ball."

Rosamund paused in her recitation and stroked a lock of hair away from her daughter's face. "I justified myself in my own mind by saying that there wasn't enough money to raise all three of you. I told myself that Nell was being fed and provided for. But … I _was_ wrong Ethel. I'm sorry for teaching you to be cruel to her, for pretending that it would be alright. I should have known that someone would eventually find out. I am so sorry, my darling."

Ethel was still for a long time as she absorbed what her mother had said. Guilt, shame and fear chased each other through her mind as she tried to think of something to say.

"Do you still hate her?"

Her mother hung her head. "No. I feel remorse and wish I had acted differently, but I didn't. Now I must face my punishment, but I wish you to be spared."

Ethel actually felt herself smiling ruefully, "But you didn't strike her, Mother. I am the one who would hit her when I was angry. _I_ am the one who will be punished for my actions."

"We both will be, Ethel." Rosamund rose and offered Ethel her hand. "Come. We must get ready for the carriage's arrival. It arrives at nine and we must be waiting."

With a heavy heart Ethel dressed in her favourite gown of rose pink, brushed her thick blond hair into chignon and stepped into her slippers. She felt in a dream as they climbed into the carriage and set off.

The ride was entirely silent. So different to the journey of just five days before when they had set off with such excitement and anticipation. She never let go of her mother's hand as the miles steadily passed, drawing them steadily nearer to their judgement. The sight of Isen City caused a wave of hysteria to hit her and she found herself sobbing in terror in her mother's arms. Lady Rosamund merely shushed her, gently stroking her hair.

"Show your remorse and be truthful, my love," she whispered, "courage." Ethel nodded and wiped her eyes, forcing herself to sit straight and be calm.

The carriage pulled up and they entered a palace of dreadful silence. They were met by Sir Simeon, the son of the duke. He gave them a cursory bow and spoke coldly,

"My Lady Rosamund of Felden, Lady Ethel of Felden, I have been sent by his majesty to escort you to the throne room." He turned and strode away, not bothering to wait for them. They followed him at a quick pace. Ethel noticed that every person they passed whether servant or courtier, stared at them with blatant animosity. Their steps sounded loud and ominous as they passed along the marble passageways.

Eventually, they stood before the familiar large double doors and had to wait for them to be flung open by two serving men. This was done and Sir Simeon led the way into the intimidating room. It seemed a hundred miles long to Ethel as they walked down the central aisle, passing row upon row of accusatory, glaring faces.

The king and queen were seated upon their thrones and crowned, their expressions sombre. To their right sat Prince Edgar and to his right … she sat.

Ethel barely recognised Nell. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of burgundy silk, her hair curled and pretty, her face clean and anxious. They shared a long glance before she turned her eyes to the front of the hall, where Duke Darius of Isen stood as judge.

They both curtseyed deeply before looking first from the king to the duke. King Aldred looked severe and frightening as he surveyed both women. He nodded to the duke who spoke.

"Lady Rosamund of Felden you stand here charged with the crime of cruelty and neglect of your step daughter, Lady Nell of Felden. What have you to say?"

Lady Rosamund looked the duke full in his face as she answered. "That I am guilty, my lord. I admit all charges against me and sincerely regret all the pain and anguish that I have caused my stepdaughter. I am truly sorry and will be until my dying day."

"How do you justify your actions?"

"I cannot. All I can say is that they came from jealousy and a wish to punish my step daughter for something she could not prevent."

"Which was?"

"That her father, my late husband Sir Roland, loved her more than I. I can do nothing but apologise."

King Aldred spoke for the first time. "Allow me to understand you, madam. Are you saying that you chose to force your step daughter into servitude, to abuse and misuse her for ten years, because her late father loved her more than you?"

She nodded. "That is the truth your highness."

A quickly smothered sob echoed around the throne room. Ethel watched her stepsister wiping her face before Prince Edgar slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her. His expression when he looked at Nell was one of such tenderness that she wanted to cry. _She_ had been looked at in a similar way by her dear Gideon and yet she had thrown it all away, and for what? So she could be cruel to a girl who had done her no wrong?

In that moment, the reality of Ethel's actions hit her with a clarity that she had not had. At that moment she wanted to run to Nell, to beg her pardon, to ask her forgiveness for her selfish, unnecessary cruelty.

The king was still speaking to her mother. He seemed to be struggling with himself. "I can honestly say that, madam, regardless of your confession or regret; you are one of the coldest, most selfish people I have ever had the displeasure to meet."

Lady Rosamund bowed her head and nodded. There was nothing she could say.

"Lady Ethel of Felden." Ethel's head shot up as the duke's clear voice rang out. "You are accused of assaulting your stepsister on more than one occasion. What have you to say for yourself?"

Ethel was physically shaking as she forced herself to meet the duke's steely gaze, trying to calm herself. "I ... I am g-guilty, my lord duke. I have no defence for what I did to my step sister, but Nell I am so ... _so _sorry." She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she met Nell's gaze. "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to know how very, very sorry I am for what I put you through."

She saw that Nell was also crying, tears staining her cheeks as their eyes met.

Ethel forced herself to meet the duke's eyes and managed to calm herself. "My lord duke, I struck the Lady Nell because many of my friends were doing it at the time, but that in no way excuses me and I will gladly take whatever punishment you think is necessary. I deserve it."

A long silence followed Ethel's words. Everyone seemed overcome in some way by the raw emotion of the trial. Ethel wiped away her tears and simply looked from one face to another, waiting for the decision to be made. It was then that she saw Maude, staring at her.

Her sister looked the same that she always had, neat and plump. She had always been the calmer, the stronger of them both. Maude was the person upon whom she could always depend. Now though, she had lost her as well. They stared at each other for a long time. She saw the pain and regret in Maude's eyes, and wished that she could tell her that she had finally grown up. She made her a silent promise that she would never be the same again.

Eventually Duke Darius spoke, his voice steady and sure. "You have both confessed to your crimes and now in accordance with our laws, you will be sentenced by the king."

All eyes turned to King Aldred who stared hard at both women. But his response was not what they had expected.

"On such occasions as this, it is decreed that the king must rule, unless he feels that there is another who is more qualified to make this judgement. I would therefore wish to hear from Lady Nell of Felden before I make my pronouncement."

Ethel had not been expecting this, but she turned to Nell with bated breath, waiting to hear her stepsister's words. Nell wiped her eyes and straightened herself before standing and curtseying to the king.

"I thank you, your highness, for the honour of granting me time to speak about the professed crimes. All that has been said happened. My stepmother did force me into servitude and treat me cruelly. My stepsister did strike me on four separate occasions. But I would wish the court to consider the situation into which these ladies came into my life. They lost a dear husband and father. They thought that my father would help them to fill the void left by his death, but things do not always work out as we would hope. I cannot say that I agree with how you treated me, but I want you to know that I understand why you did it and pity the pain you were going through. I forgive you for what is past and hope that you will learn how your actions affect others."

She turned to look once more at King Aldred. "My lord king, I beg for mercy for these two women, for I believe their remorse and accept their apology. Please do not imprison them, but allow them to live productive lives, to understand the benefits of hard work and the rewards it brings. I would quote my mother and say that there can be good in every situation, so I would ask you to create good from this dreadful situation."

Nell sat quietly down and bowed her head. Prince Edgar took her hand.

King Aldred rose from his throne and stared at both women. "I have listened to the words of this extraordinary young woman and am now ready to give my judgement. Lady Rosamund and Lady Ethel, you have both confessed to your crimes and are hereby stripped of your titles. The house and lands of Felden Manor are now to be the property of Lady Nell in sole name and ownership. You will be taken from this place and banished to one of the outlying villages. There you will be rented a farm and land enough to make a living and survive. If you ever return to Felden Manor or step foot in Isen City again, you will be banished from our lands forever and your lives will be forfeit. You are fortunate that you have such an advocate in your victim. I hope that you will both do as the Lady Nell suggested and learn to live productive and hard working lives. Sir Simeon, take them away."

Unable to speak, Ethel let herself be led away by a guard and taken to a small antechamber. There, they were left to remove their finery and put on the rough, home-spun clothing that was to be their future.

Before the guards returned, she turned to her mother and saw the resignation there. Rosamund touched her daughter's cheek gently. "We have been lucky, my love. Now we must start again."

The guards entered and they were just heading towards the kitchens when Maude came striding towards them. Without a word, she flung her arms around them both and kissed their cheeks. She had tears in her eyes and was struggling to keep them at bay.

"I love you both," she choked, "I hate what you did, but I want you to know that I will always love you. Take this opportunity to rebuild your lives."

Rosamund embraced her eldest daughter and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry for never showing you how much I loved you, Maude," she said. "I was wrong."

"We both were," Ethel exclaimed, "Please tell Nell how sorry I am."

"She knows," Maude assured her, "and she forgives you and wishes you well. Fair travels." The hugged them both once more before running away.

Ethel swallowed a lump as she watched her sister go, knowing that it was too late for regret or apologies. The only thing that remained was for them to take this chance, to make the most of it and change who she had been. To try and become a person that she could one day be truly proud of.

With Sir Simeon's urging, they shouldered their bundles and left the palace for the waiting cart.

* * *

Author's note:

So we have the trial and are very near the end. There'll probably be one more chapter and an epilogue, not entirely sure at the moment! I know it's been a few weeks and sorry but work started again with a vengeance! This chapter has taken me a while because I wanted to show Ethel's steps towards growing up.

Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this. I am so grateful for every review, IM and person who reads it.

Please let me know what you thought and thanks!

Breeze.


	11. Chapter Ten

The Idealist

Chapter Ten

It was the cockerel that wakened Meg. The dim light of dawn filtered through the small window of her bedroom, welcoming her to a new day. Wearily, she sat up, stretching muscles that seemed to become stiffer with each new day. A yawn was quickly bitten off as she pushed off her blanket and glanced about her.

So, the day had finally come.

She allowed herself a joyful smile before her more practical side reasserted itself. She started bustling then.

Her dress and apron were soon donned and her hair fixed in a respectable bun. She would find time to dress herself fancily later. For now, she had to hunt down a most reluctant bride.

She strode into the kitchen and nodded to Sara who was already kneading the morning loaf.

"Morning Sara, remember it's just two this morning. We're all off in the carriage at ten and I fully intend for your mistress to eat at least half of one."

"Yes Meg," the girl replied with a grin. Despite the fact that her mistress was soon to be crowned a princess, Meg still treated Nell as the mischievous toddler she had known in her childhood.

The old woman hurried upstairs, knowing that her hope would be in vain. She was hardly surprised therefore when she found an empty master bed chamber. With a growing annoyance, she knocked briskly on Lady Maude's door and found her still abed.

"I apologise for waking you, my lady, but I would have had to soon anyway. We have many preparations to make before the coach arrives."

Nell's step sister laughed sleepily and stifled a yawn. "I'm afraid we all knew that Nell was always going to be a nuisance of a bride Meg. She's probably out with Zephyr if you ask me."

Meg frowned. "She wouldn't ride that beast on the morning of her wedding, Lady Maude? Surely she knows that we have to bathe her, dry her hair, style it and get her dressed and ready in just under three hours?"

Maude's only response was laughter. Meg made a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a growl before turning and storming out.

She swept down the stairs and was just heading for the main doors when she met the duke. He was watching her with poorly concealed mirth.

"My lord ..." she began.

He raised a hand in apology. "I am sorry Meg. I don't mean to laugh, but I assume you are about to tell me that you have a runaway bride?"

"Not so much a runaway bridge my lord, as an absent one who has no care for how long it takes to prepare a princess for her wedding day."

Duke Darius nodded in understanding, his expression merry. "How about getting the Lady Nell's bath ready? If you see to that, I will enlist the help of my son and between us we should be able to round her up and remind her of what is expected of her."

Relief flooded Meg's face. "Would you really my lord? I thank you, most sincerely. Tell my lady Nell that if she doesn't hurry she will have a cold bath on her wedding day."

It was only once Meg had departed that Darius allowed himself to laugh out loud. It seemed that nothing would ever change his Nelly's habits. Not a wedding or an impending crowning! He was still laughing to himself as he left the main door of Felden Manor and turned into the stable yard.

He found Nell exactly where he expected. She was standing, dressed in simply breeches and a shirt, her hair tied in a careless plait as she rubbed down her mare.

Zephyr had been a present from Edgar and Nell had quickly come to adore her. Dark grey and slender limbed, she was built for speed and had a feisty temperament to match which delighted Nell. They had formed an instant bond and it seemed that Zephyr would only allow her owner to tend to her, shying and avoiding the touch of all but a few of the stable hands. She was now standing as quiet as a lamb as Nell picked out her feet.

"Nelly, lass, you are causing poor Meg a headache this morning."

The future princess glanced up and grinned at the sight of her uncle. "I know uncle, but Zephyr would never have forgiven me if I hadn't rubbed her down, today of all days."

Darius tried to look stern, but his lips twitched with amusement. "You know you won't be able to behave with such freedom when you are the princess?"

"Edgar did warn me. But he also said that the major duties wouldn't begin until I was crowned queen and given Queen Cressida's goodness I don't doubt that I'll be queen for many years."

"Yes, but don't you think that it would be better to get into your bath while it is still warm and not ice cold? I have it on good authority that Meg will quite happily put ice in to make her point."

Nell laughed. "I don't doubt that she would to win an argument. Very well, Uncle Darius, I concede. I will go to my chambers and let them pamper and preen me to their hearts' content. I daresay Meg was coming on the warpath and you waylaid her."

"Not far from the truth, sweetheart," he replied with a grin. "Leave Zephyr to Amos and you just run in." With a grin, Nell nodded and hurried into the house.

She was greeted by a less than impressed Meg, but managed to charm her way through with the usual hug and kind words. Her surrogate mother muttered under her breath but decided to let it slide without further comment. They were soon joined by an amused Maude and before long Nell was clean and her hair was being brushed before the fire.

"Do we really need three hours to get me ready?" she asked, fidgeting as Meg combed her hair.

"You really have to become accustomed to being fussed over Nell" Maude replied. "You are going to be a princess."

"Yes, Uncle Darius has already reminded me of that, thank you Maude."

"We need three hours to get rid of all the dirt from that stable yard," Meg muttered. "Whatever bewitched you into thinking it would be a good idea to rub down that mare on your _wedding day?_"

"Nothing bewitched me; I simply wished to start this day as I would any other."

"Well don't blame me if I can't sort out this unruly mane of curls before we have to leave."

"Couldn't I just wear it down?"

"I promised the prince I would do something special with it. Whatever you want. I daresay you'd like to be married in those breeches."

"Well they are comfy ..."

"_Nell!_"

"I'm joking Meg! Goodness I am sorry. I'll try to be as queenly and refined as possible. Now, let's discuss my hair!"

To her credit, Nell did her best to be as cooperative as possible. She allowed Meg and Maude to discuss and try various styles with her long hair. In the end it was coiled into a low bun of loose curls with small white roses decorating the top. They took a while pinning the lace veil on top of the bundle and then spent another half an hour securing the beautiful tiara at the front.

It was a lovely thing, crafted from delicately wrought gold, with sapphires and pearls embedded at the centre of several golden flowers. Nell's mouth had dropped open when she had first seen it, but Queen Cressida had insisted that she wear it, declaring it a wedding present.

Once her hair was done, Nell had stood and they had worked with care, helping her into her wedding gown. At Nell's insistence, it had been made relatively simply – of flowing white silk. But the neckline and sleeves had been edged with lace and it was easily the most beautiful gown she had ever worn. With care, Maude laid out the train, smiling fondly up at her stepsister.

"You look beautiful Nell," she stated. "I wish dear Lord Roland was here."

Nell nodded, feeling tears coming to her eyes for the first time. Even Meg was tearing up as she briskly shooed Maude off to get ready herself. "Can't have the bride ready but not the bridesmaid," she added.

Maude nodded and hurried off herself, with only half an hour to go before they needed to be leaving. Meg watched her leave before fixing her girl with that familiar gaze, unusually softened for a moment.

"You are the picture of your mother on her wedding day lovey," she stated. "Your parents would have been so proud of you."

Nell's immediate impulse was to run and embrace the woman who had been a mother and grandmother to her, but was stopped by those same grey eyes. "Not so fast, my girl," Meg tutted. "We've put hours of work into you and I'm not going to let you spoil that gorgeous gown by one ill-timed hug. Now, can I trust you to stay put while I go to fancy myself up? When I'm washed and clean I will allow you to kiss my cheek. Do we have a deal?"

The girl nodded, unable to resist a smile at Meg's negotiations. "I won't step a foot outside of that door, no matter how much I might want to help Amos tack the horses."

Meg wagged a warning finger. "Don't think that I'm too old to send you to bed without dinner, young madam," she threatened.

Nell was still laughing at the image of the new princess of Isen being sent to bed without dinner on her wedding day, when Simeon strode into the room. He looked very fine in a tunic of blue and gold.

"What's so amusing?" he asked. Nell explained and he also laughed at the image. "I wouldn't put it past her either!" His eyes were still dancing with amusement when they softened slightly.

She blushed under his scrutiny but managed a twirl. "Well Sim, will I do?" she inquired teasingly. Her adopted brother gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before stating that 'she looked well enough'.

"What a compliment!" she replied, grinning. "Well there's only one person who matters today, I suppose."

"All joking aside Nelly, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Sim. I normally couldn't stand the fussing, but I had to endure it today I suppose."

He laughed. "You do realise that you have to become used to being fussed over as a princess? One day you will be queen and be expected to set the style of dress across the kingdom."

"Then I hope the ladies are fans of shirts and breeches."

"I can't see it catching on, somehow ..."

It was at this moment that the duke chose to make his appearance and Nell felt her heart warming at the sight of her uncle.

"Nervous Nelly?"

"Surprisingly not actually. I might become a little anxious when I see the crowds in Isen City, but so far so good! I was surprised and grateful when they said I could spend the night at Felden before the wedding."

"There's very little Edgar would deny you. I think the only concern was for the security."

Nell nodded, suddenly serious. "Is there still unrest along the border? I thought they had come to an agreement last autumn."

The duke nodded solemnly. "As did we, but our spies our concerned by what is not being said in the Deburan court."

"What do you mean?"

"For an example, the princess' absence has been noticed from the festivities and you know how much royalty is visiting today. It is a state wedding. There are representatives from every other neighbouring country."

Nell frowned. "I wonder if it has something to do with the failed marriage proposal."

"I don't see why not. It was she who rejected Edgar, not the other way round."

She nodded, but her mind was a whirl with what this could mean for their country. They did not get any further though, because Meg entered and they were caught up in the chaos of departure. Nell was led down the familiar staircase and out to the most stunning coach she had ever seen – crafted of silver and gilt, it shone like a precious jewel in the sunlight.

"Even the weather is cooperating for you Nell!" Maude giggled, watching as her step sister was helped into the carriage and joined by the duke.

It was traditional for the father of the bride to travel with her to the wedding, but since the duke had become a father figure to her, Nell would hear of no-one else leading her down the aisle.

They left the manor only a few minutes late, (which Meg observed was a miracle in itself). The journey of twenty miles was to take about two hours and the progress was swift in the fine weather. Every village they passed through was filled with Iseners cheering and throwing flowers at the carriage. The people were delighted that their prince had chosen an Isen girl to marry and saw this marriage as a positive sign for a prosperous future.

Nell felt overwhelmed and humbled as they passed through yet another village of waving crowds. She raised a hand to her cheek. She glanced up to see Darius smiling fondly.

"I didn't expect such a reception," she admitted.

"They're so happy for you Nell and happy for the country. There's nothing people like more than seeing a young couple who are in love. You carry the hopes of the nation."

She paled slightly but nodded. "We have had many conversations about it. I remember Edgar saying the very morning after he found me that he would never have me marry him because I felt beholden to him, uncle. I know what is expected of us and I have meditated long upon what it means to be a queen. But the truth is ... if I can have and marry Edgar, then I feel as though I can live with almost anything. He will be a great king, and I am honoured that he has chosen me to love and be by his side. I have never known anyone like him, though he does at times remind me of Papa. He has his warmth and clear-headedness."

The duke nodded and gently clasped her hand. "I cannot think of a more worthy man for you, my Nell and can only wish you a long and happy life together. Now enjoy today and don't start getting nervous as we approach, just think of Edgar."

She nodded and tried to prepare herself. Though even she was amazed by what greeted her in Isen City. The street winding up to the castle was strewn with flower petals and cheering crowds roared from either side. Beautiful banners of blue and gold hung from every building and she heard the ringing of trumpets as they approached the gates. She swallowed hard as the carriage drew to a halt outside the castle and she stepped out to find a tunnel of the Isen royal guard looking splendid in their blue and gold uniforms.

The duke tucked her arm into his kindly and led her up the tunnel to where Prince Tristan and the Princesses Tabbitha and Marie were waiting. The younger prince gave Nell a cheeky grin before bowing to them. Nell managed a smile before returning the gesture with a curtsey.

"My lady, my lord duke, I am commanded by my brother to conduct you to the chapel."

"Then please lead the way, good sir," Nell replied with a twinkle. She shared an amused look with both Tabby and Marie before they fell into place behind Maude who was holding the train of her gown.

Their journey to the chapel was quieter than the one down the road, as the passages had been cleared except for guards and many extravagant flower decorations. Nell found herself remembering her own solitary journey through these very halls to the ball just over a year ago with nary a thought or understanding of how her life was about to change.

They passed the door to the ball room and entered the chamber just before the chapel. Tristan gave Nell a wink before slipping into the chapel. The doors would be flung wide in a minute but there was a hurried rushing before this as Nell's veil was dropped and the bridesmaids generally fussed around her gown.

"Oh Nell, you look so lovely!" Marie gushed; fidgeting as Maude arranged her veil and Tabby straightened her train.

Nell smiled at her soon-to-be sister, "So do you Marie. I am afraid you all outshine the bride."

It was true that all three looked very pretty in matching gowns of azure silk. But Tabby shook her head in response. "No-one can compare because of the radiant happiness on your face Nell. I hope I can love my husband as you love Ed. If I have half so much love on my wedding day I shall be very well pleased."

Nell kissed her friend and they all exchanged an embrace before the great organ swelled and Meg shooed them all into their places.

"We can't have you late for your wedding lass!"

Unable to help herself, Nell burst out laughing and so the first sight that Edgar got of his bride as the doors were opened was her laughing at her old nurse! All the assembled guests rose and as they set off down the aisle; Nell felt her nerves jumping again.

But then she saw him.

Edgar stood at the end of the aisle, dressed in gold and white with a crown upon his head. He looked every inch the prince and truly handsome. But it was his expression that took her breath away. He was staring at her with a mixture of awe and deep love. They were unable to look away from each other the moment their eyes locked.

Darius gently raised Nell's veil and kissed her cheek, but she was lost in Edgar's eyes.

Eventually, they were forced to face the priest as he began the traditional greeting in ancient Isen.

"_From the beginning of time, the gods formed the seven kingdoms and to each they gave a different treasure. To Isen was given the deep and endless forests that bless our kingdom and those who surround us. From these trees come our food, our wealth and the prosperity of our kingdom. We come today to join together these two faithful souls, who wish to entwine their lives together, as a tree cannot live without water and sunlight._

_Prince Edgar Louis Francis Aldred, do you come of your own free will to be married to this woman, Lady Nell Christina Rose?"_

Edgar's voice rang, strong and clear through the chapel. "I do."

"_And Lady Nell Christina Rose, do you come of your own free will to be married to this man, Prince Edgar Louis Francis Aldred?"_

Nell felt her heart thumping in her chest as she responded. "I do."

The rest of the ceremony passed in almost a dream for Nell as they promised their lives to each other, placed the rings on each others' fingers and took their first steps as man and wife, walking a circle that symbolised the start of their life together.

All who watched were deeply touched by the ceremony. Not simply by the beauty of the couple, but also by the adoration with which they viewed each other.

The vows were simple and beautiful, describing the meaning of marriage in Isen. Edgar and Nell tenderly joined hands and recited the words that they had learned.

"_Show me your eyes."_

"_And I will tell you of your heart."_

"_Tell me of your rising."_

"_And I will tell you of your sleeping."_

"_Tell me of your work."_

"_And I will tell you of your rest."_

"_Tell me of your sickness."_

"_And I will tell you of my healing."_

"_Tell me of your riches."_

"_And I will share all with you."_

"_Start this journey with me."_

"_And I will end it by your side."_

"_Take my heart for it is yours."_

"_I will kindle it with mine."_

"_Walk forever by my side."_

"_I will and never leave."_

"_I am your husband."_

"_I am your wife."_

"_Now and for always."_

The priest took their joined hands and tied a young beech branch around their wrists.

"Those who have been joined let none rip asunder, I now declare you husband and wife!"

A cheer rang out through the church as they applauded and Edgar was finally allowed to kiss his bride. He cupped her neck and kissed her tenderly, holding her face as though she were made of the most delicate glass.

A choir started singing beautifully behind them after the applause had subsided and Nell found herself kneeling before the king beside her new husband. He held the sabre of state and touched her shoulders lightly. The king smiled as he raised her from her curtsey. In a deep, resonant voice he proclaimed, "I present to you, the crown Prince Edgar of Isen and the Princess Nell of Isen."

As she faced the assembled royalty and nobility, Nell felt herself blushing as the cheers rose and the people applauded. She felt Edgar take her hand and squeeze it encouragingly. A quickly stolen glance showed her he was smiling and with renewed bravery, she turned to smile at the congregation.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in what could only be described as a whirl of activity. They passed from the chapel into the palace gardens and were allowed only a few moments together before the wedding party descended and they were being kissed and embraced from every angle! Nell smiled and thanked as they moved through the crowd, but one thing she did not do was let go of Edgar's hand!

"Do you suppose we will get a moment alone?" Edgar murmured to her a few minutes later as they stole a quiet moment in an alcove.

"I doubt it, we still have to speak to the King and Queen of Klingua and the Prince of Arthelia," Nell replied. She smiled at him with such affection that Edgar kissed her, drawing her to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"No."

"Well I haven't the words to express it. No doubt Tris will try to fill in the gap for me ..."

Nell giggled. "It does seem ridiculous that he has started to write poetry."

Edgar sighed heavily. "He blames it upon his experience of noble combat. He explained that he wished to describe his experiences."

"And bore us all to death?" Tabbitha finished with a grin. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Father is anxious for you to greet King Peregrin and Queen Embeth."

Her brother nodded and fixed his pleasant smile in place. "Convincing, wife?" he inquired.

Nell found herself laughing. "Extraordinarily, husband," she replied, earning herself a rueful smile.

In the end they survived the conversations with fellow royalty, despite Edgar's warnings that King Peregrin could pontificate for years upon politics and the importance of proper taxation. Nell actually found him harmless, if a little long-winded and managed to steer the conversation to more pleasant topics.

By comparison, she found Prince Tertius of Arthelia to be charming and thoroughly engaging. He had a ready wit which delighted her and congratulated her heartily in landing his friend Edgar.

"You make me sound like a fish, Tertius," the prince replied.

"Well is it not true that many young ladies' hearts are breaking today at the loss of Isen's most eligible bachelor?"

"I believe that was always Tristan any way, your highness," Nell replied. "He is by far the more practised flirt."

Prince Tertius considered this for a moment. "I don't know," he replied, "I seem to remember a few broken hearts the summer I visited a few years ago ..."

"Enough Tertius!" Edgar exclaimed, "You cannot speak of such things on my _wedding day!_"

His friend presented a heart-broken expression. "It is true, your highness. I am afraid that it is too late to escape from his clutches now that he has convinced you to marry him!"

Nell burst out laughing at which Edgar gave his friend a rather hefty shove in the opposite direction. "Edgar, I doubt your mother would approve of your _shoving_ visiting nobility!"

"I beg to differ Nell, my mother knows exactly the type of man that prince is!"

The feast began soon after this conversation and Nell was allowed to sit and talk openly with her husband for the first time that day. It was a joyful meal for both of them as they sat close, surrounded by their family, drinking from the same cup and sharing a platter. The inevitable speeches followed this and though they were a tad dry at times, there were moments of humour. Such as Tristan sharing childhood memories and causing Edgar to almost spit out his wine at the mention of one childhood escapade that ended in them both hiding from an irate butler in the hay loft!

One moment of real joy for Nell was their first dance. It was a waltz and Edgar made full use of it as he drew his wife close and twirled her effortlessly to the music. It was a magical moment as the sun was setting and the beautiful colours reflected through the tall windows, filling the room with a warm orange glow. They were lost in each other's eyes as the music played and they moved as one. The intimacy of the moment inevitably led to a kiss.

But instead of a gentle touching, this kiss moved to a more lingering touching of lips. For a moment oblivious to their surroundings, they simply stood and held each other, bodies touching and their lips moving as one. Nell was about to press more closely when she remembered where they were and drew away, feeling her cheeks flush. Edgar also seemed a little confused before he moved to a more acceptable distance and twirled her into the next dance.

"I won't apologise," he murmured as they moved together. "But I agree that we should probably save such moments for the privacy of our chambers."

Nell nodded but could not keep the smile from her face.

* * *

Eventually, the night was drawing in and the time came for them to retire. With a light heart, Nell embraced Meg and Maude. The older woman smiled fondly and kissed Nell before letting her go.

"You've married a good man, lovey, I hope you will always be so happy."

"Thank you, dear Meg. I truly believe I shall."

Maude gave her a final hug before stepping back. "Enjoy this break before the reality of royal life sets in, Nell. Tabby tells me that they're going easy on you for a full month."

Nell laughed and kissed her step-sister fondly. "I will, and you enjoy a break here before you head back to Felden."

She left them then and entered the quiet of what were to be their new quarters. She moved quietly through the comfortable sitting room, taking a seat in a chair on the balcony. The gardens spread before her in the twilight, giving way to the expanse of the southern meadows and finally, the great southern forest of Nenn. It was a breath-taking sight with the star filled sky above it.

She was still contemplating it when she felt a warm hand on her hair and turned to smile at Edgar standing above her. He drew her to her feet and then seated himself in the same chair, drawing her into his lap.

"A beautiful night, my love," he murmured, stroking her hair. Nell sighed and rested comfortably back against him.

"A stunning one," she agreed. Slowly, she turned to face him. She reached a hand to push his dark curls back and caress the features she adored."You know, I was just thinking about my mother and father."

"They would be so proud of you," he stated.

"Thank you, dear Edgar. I wish they could have been here. But at least I know that they were there in spirit. This morning, I was thinking about something my mother said to me before she died. It's a truth I want to teach our children, for us to live by."

Edgar ran a gentle hand through her hair. "What is it?"

"That there is good in every situation, no matter how black it might seem. I kept hold of it throughout those awful years – and no matter what happens I want us to hold on to that. Regardless of what Deburan does or what may happen in our marriage, I want us to remember that there is always good. Sometimes it is buried and needs to be looked for – but it is there."

Nell's husband smiled and kissed her softly. "I promise, we will always look for the good and teach our children to do the same."

THE END

* * *

Author's note:

Wow! We're done! I apologise for the delay but we have finally got here! I just want to thank every person who have reviewed, read, favourited and put this story on their watch list. It's ridiculous to say this but this is the first chapter story I have finished in years!

It started off as a challenge to myself to do a retelling of Cinderella and I am delighted to have finished it! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Breeze.


End file.
